Late Night Trickster
by Versix
Summary: Emilia LeBlanc is easily bored. One night, after brushing boring paperwork aside, the Matron will seek out the only person that could ease out her boredom. And who other but the Sheriff of Piltover to be up in these early hours? Events lead to another, and a game between the two women is set into motion. LeBlanc/Caitlyn. Rated M for later content. Collaboration with Lunchkunn.
1. Chapter 1

Fingers drummed on the table as the owner went through the report for the third time that night. Eyebrows furrowed and the woman sighed, practically slamming the sheet down in pure frustration. Reaching for her fountain pen, LeBlanc neatly crossed out the mistake and left annotations to the side for future references. Setting the pen down on the table again, the Deceiver rested her chin on her intertwined fingers. Her concentration was starting to wan.

And only when she noticed yet another mistake, did she slowly rise from her chair. Breathing our louder than she should, Evaine glanced at the grandfather clock rested against the wall. 2AM. It was late and these damned reports were far from being half-close to complete. True, she was getting _mildly_ irritated. Maybe she had had a long day. Yes. That sounded like a perfectly reasonable excuse. LeBlanc did not get annoyed. And LeBlanc definitely didn't make any mistakes.

Rubbing the back of her neck to try and ease up the tension, the mage went for the door. Grabbing her signature cloak, she wrapped it around her shoulders and was out in one swift movement. She stood there for a moment before striding off in a determined walk. As she crossed the Noxian quarters, the sorceress was almost surprised at how many lights were still on this early in the morning. Maybe the Noxian reputation was true. Maybe most really were dirty schemers. A smile grew on her lips.

Her cape flew around her as the wind pushed against it. Hugging herself, LeBlanc was satisfied with her choice of wear. Chosing comfort over appeal Evaine had switched from her regular daring outfit to one that was more suitable for long seated hours. Black waist heigh trousers and an ample shirt. The recipe for good paperwork filling. A snort escaped the mage. She wouldn't usually walk around campus in such unglamourous wear. Oh well. She doubted that she would see any other living soul at this hour.

And then a single person came to mind. Right hand twitched very slightly.

 _Always take a pause to think about things before rushing headfirst into it_. Wise words of her predecessor forced her to do just that, stopping her dead in her tracks.

She thought back at the past few months. Nothing. They had been pretty uneventful. And the Deceiver was itching for something _fun_ to do. But not just any fun. Oh no. Emilia LeBlanc liked challenges. She liked interesting games. She liked unexpected games. Orange eyes clouded over, a wicked smile splitting her lips.

This was going to be _fun_.

Heals clicked against the marble floors, Evaine stepped into the Institute, a set mind on her destination. After restless hours of dutifully dragging herself through mandatory reports, -how does one run the Black Rose without a semblance of organisation- she needed a reward. Or two. And maybe said rewards could take her mind off the pile that longed for her return. If it did so little as to ease the growing headache then she would welcome it with open arms. Twisting and turning through the Institute's halls, the magician took her time. After all, she was in no real rush, was she?

Grand doors swung open and led her to a small garden. Pleasant by the day, this little spot was stunning by night. Devoid of crowds that lurked there during the daytime, the area was actually quiet. Sometimes the Deceiver would enjoy a midnight trip here. Sometimes she would stay until the birds started to sing. And that was usually her queue to disappear before any of the early risers spotted her. Shaking her head, she crossed the paved path a little more hastily, eager to get to her prize. LeBlanc was not here to admire the scenery, after all.

Hands rested against the doors when she paused. Earlier smile returning. Anything but gently, she flung the doors open, making the person inside jump. The only person she would suspect of staying up this late on Institute grounds.

Caitlyn composed herself, the curt nod was the only sign that she had registered the new presence in the room. Blue eyes barely teared away from papers, only sparing time to cross Evaine's gaze And just like that, they dived back into the boring world of forms. But the Sheriff was like that. All work and no play. LeBlanc shook her head and went over to the bar. Circling behind the counter, a painted nail tapped against her chin, a clear sign that there were many interesting choices in Gragas' spirit collection.

"You shouldn't be back there."

LeBlanc smiled at the posh accent, as she spun on her heels. "Should I serve you a glass, Miss Sheriff?"

Aegean eyes rolled as the Sheriff shook her head. Resting her forehead against her hand. A light eventually flickered through her eyes, the Sheriff reaching out to shuffle through papers. Grabbing one in particular, she handled it with extreme care, placing it beside the form she was filling out, completing the last segment with a content sigh. LeBlanc watched, amused, as the victory was obviously short lived, the midnight haired woman turning over the page, shoulders dropping only very slightly as she read through long and tedious sentences.

Scowling, the Piltovian tapped the fountain pen against the table delicately, coming to terms that she would be pulling an all nighter. Again.

And then, there was a small gust of wind, manicured hand reaching over the table and grabbing one of the documents. Caitlyn raised her eyes and then cocked an eyebrow at Leblanc's nosiness. The mage was pretending to make a surprised face, as she scanned through the document. Indulgent, Caitlyn humoured her. The Matron probably knew every piece of information anyway.

After a few moments of stillness, the time came when it was the Sheriff's turn to bend across the table, snatching the paper away. Just as soon as she had got the form back, a shiver ran down her spine. Emilia LeBlanc gave another one of her smiles. Something flickered across orange eyes. And the Detective couldn't quite decipher it. Nor was she sure she liked it. Emilia LeBlanc never did bring anything good.

 _No use thinking about this now._

Raising her pen, Caitlyn was set to go back to work when a strange warmth drew her attention. The woman recoiled, retrieving her hand from the Deceiver's soft touch. The latter simply laughed, nevertheless resting her hand on the table where the contact had first happened.

Brows furrowed, mouth opened before LeBlanc got there first. In a clear voice, she asked:

"Would you like some ice with your liquor, Dear Sheriff."

"I won't drink," she replied.

"Ice it is, then," agreed the Deceiver.

The Sheriff said nothing as a glass was placed in front of her. The Detective did not turn around. LeBlanc's own glass was set in front of her, the clone then standing in a neutral stance beside the original.

"How kind."

"You are most welcome, my Dear." a smile dancing on purple lips.

"How do I know that this drink is safe?"

"Safe?"

"Rumours say that you are quite adept with poisons and nasty concoctions."

"Rumours only. I would never do anything so gaudy as to poison you," she laughed, "Trust me."

"I don't."

"I am deeply sorry about that, then."

With measured movements, Leblanc reached for Caitlyn's glass, picking it up gently. Orange eyes never leaving blue ones, she took a slow sip, very slightly raising her head as she swallowed. After a long and tedious day, she welcomed the burn at the back of her throat. Lowering the glass to the table again, it was expertly slided back across, stopping centimeters from Caitlyn's hand. Finding her own drink, Leblanc took a mouthful of the amber liquid before holding her glass up.

"I propose a toast."

Distracted by the purple lipstick left on the rim of the glass, the Sheriff took her time in answering. "A toast? In what honour?"

"Late nights. And paperwork."

"A toast then," Caitlyn smirked, picking up her liquor after a short moment of hesitation. The two glasses met with the pleasant ring that came with the opening of an important event or one that marked the beginning of festivities. This toast was neither. It was more like a temporary truce between the two workers.

Careful to avoid the mark left by the mage, Caitlyn let the liquid slide down her throat and soon felt the warm and cozy sensation spread through her belly. Sighing, slim fingers held the top of the glass, wrist swinging it very lightly. Blue eyes lingered on the swirling whisky before glancing back to her work. Papers were still left to be done. As per her habits, the hardest section had been filled out first. The completed pile of papers had just surpassed the pile of incomplete forms in height. With a second sigh, deep blue eyes dared a glance at the clock on the wall. 3am. How had it got this late? Pushing her luck, she could wrap the rest up in an hour and a half. Possibly one. Eyeing the bottom of her glass, shoulders shrugged as she brought the rim to her lips, tilting her head back, finishing what was left. Slamming the glass down on the table harder than she had intended to, a painted hand came to rest against the side of her neck. Tilting her head, a groan escaped her lips after she heard the satisfying _crack_.

"Back to work already?"

Raising her head, she came to face with another uncanny smile. In contrast to how she usually acted, LeBlanc had remained mostly silent. And Caitlyn had almost forgotten about her. _Almost_. Tonight, the mage was uncharacteristically friendly. Understanding, even.

And once again, the Detective did not like that. The sorceress was an avid gamer, always playing at something. Tricks to cover up more tricks, there was never a time when LeBlanc acted without a having a ulterior motive. Manipulative and sly.

LeBlanc strived for her own goals. Main character or one plotting in the shadows, she always had an influence on the overall play. A mysterious personality, it was foolish to do anything close as to underestimate her. The matron had a sense of timing. And she always got what she wanted in the end.

Or that is what her senses were telling her. Apart from the Fields of Justice, the two women had never had "quality time" to determine who the other one really was. What they knew of the other only scratched the surface. The game between them was guessing who was hiding under the public mask they wore. And Caitlyn _knew_ that LeBlanc had the upper hand. The sheriff's public face was that of a cold and indifferent Piltovian, fully dedicated to her city and duties. It was however not difficult to see what lurked under the surface. She was much more relaxed when she was in her close entourage. Despite her best efforts to stay courteous and indifferent, snarky remarks and a strange sense of humour would roll off her tongue if she was not careful.

That begged the question. Maybe LeBlanc wasn't as bad as rumours begged...

Shaking her head, the Sheriff discarded that idea. Glancing back at the clock, she frowned. Fifteen minutes past three. Had she really just blanked out for the past quarter hour?

Blinking hazily, she looked back up across the table. LeBlanc was gone.

"Looking for someone?" a silky whisper.

Almost jumping out of her chair, Caitlyn spun to her right. And once again, she was met with orange eyes. They were smiling.

Blue eyes travelled from the drink to Emilia LeBlanc. Blinking, she tried to keep the image in focus.

"What... did you put in my drink," she croaked lazily, already feeling the poison wash over her, dulling her senses.

It took another few seconds before she slipped into unconsciousness.

A few uneventful minutes ticked by, the two women the image of stillness. And then, very slowly, Evaine leaned back in her chair, her hand running through dark tresses. Rolling midnight strands around her hand, she tightened her grip and pulled harshly. That same smile had not left her lips.

"Now then..."

* * *

 **A.N** : **hello there! Versix here! For those of you who don't know, I am also the author for _League of Legends: Small Moments_ , a short drabble collection. Now, I have not stopped writing said drabbles, nor will I any time soon. I have alot of stories planned, and that's what I do best; writing short stories.**

 **But recently, I got prompted into writing something a bit longer. So without further ado, let me introduce this collaboration with Lunchkunn, author of _Small Town Exorcist_ (a very interesting take on champions and a very different way of writing.)**

 **We are maybe aiming for 5 to 6 chapters.** **So stay tuned and hope to see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn woke with a jolt. Eyes flew open as she sat upright, sweat beading down her skin. Ignoring the headache pounding against her skull, she gave a quick inspection of her body. Nothing. Everything was in order. Apart from that one bruise on her temple. The Sheriff quickly discarded it, tattered flashbacks raising a hand to her forehead in realisation. The previous night had been spent in company. And not with just any company. She had been with Emilia LeBlanc, the mage they referred to as the Deceiver. And oh was she one to stay true to her reputation. Untrustworthy and unpredictable.

Although the Sheriff could pride herself with having a good understanding of people and their true nature, this particular case would leave her perplexed. Caitlyn was faced with a true enigma. As a detective, collecting information and background information from surrounding individuals was almost like a duty. It was part of her work and helped her stay on top of many situations, some more difficult to bypass than others.

And yet, there she was, sitting in her bed, musing over a mysterious person she had just barely met.  
Eyes widened for the second time that day, her back straightening.  
Simple yet high class decor, neat and tidy environment, empty walls but one prized picture, Caitlyn was in her room all right. Sinking back under her sheets slightly, she gave a big sigh. Mixed emotions boiled inside of her.

Relief, confusion, fear, and pure curiosity.

Far too many questions begged for answers and for once, no clear explanations presented themselves to her. Blinking in rapid successions, she had to face the facts: she was perfectly and utterly at loss.

There were many rumours that gave the Deceiver the reputation she had. Most were unpleasant, to say the least. Stories of torture and untimely deaths ushered in hushed whispers. The Matron of the Black Rose had turned into a dark and sinister topic, more than often only grazing one's lips as if Emilia LeBlanc was a taboo in herself. And although Caitlyn refused to build a solid opinion on whimsical words, she did believe that rumours did have a certain truth.

So then why? If all these horrible rumours were true, why was she comfortably sitting in _her_ bed, calmly pondering all of this?

A shiver ran up her spine and the raven haired sheriff decided that that was a queue to get out of bed. Gingerly putting a foot to the floor, she then rested her weight on the other one, eventually wobbling to her feet.

Before anything else, pills.

Far too smart to query what the mage had spiked her drink with, Caitlyn dragged herself to the door and opened it slowly.

"Oh hey Cupcake. I was just about to get you up."  
It took a few seconds for Caitlyn to locate the voice. Sitting comfortably on one of _her_ sofas, muddy boots propped on one of _her_ nice clean tables, Vi waved to her. The hextech television was on and images flickered in the background. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, striding over to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard, she grabbed the first aid kit, laying it down on the table. Rummaging through its contents she scowled.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was on my morning jog and decided to drop in. That, and I thought I'd check up on the paperwork you kept whining about."

Dropping the slab of pills, her stomache sank. The forms. She had passed out before she had finished filing them in.  
"The paperwork," she was horrified.  
"Yeah, yeah, the paperwork. I dropped it off at the office. I can't believe how snobby those summoners are there." the Enforcer sniffed.  
"I... what? You dropped off the paperwork?"  
"Yeah. And then I came back and here and have been sitting on my ass ever since."  
"I..." painted lips pursed into a thin line, "the forms were still incomplete."  
"Nah, they were finished," Vi mumbled, the hextech device catching her eye.  
"Were they?"  
"I get the feeling like words are flying into one pretty little ear of yours and going out the other. Cupcake, you finished the reports in time. Like you always do. Good job."  
"... Where did you find the papers."  
"On this table right here," she said, patting said piece of furniture, "you even left a little 'Vi' note on top of the pile."

Now this was something. Pulling a chair out from under the table, the Sheriff slumped on it. Just what had happened last night? No matter how much she raked her brain, there was just one single explanation for all of this. It made no sense. It was impossible.

And yet

The Sheriff rose and headed to her room. Getting herself together, she threw on a quick change of clothes and grabbed her long coat before rushing through the living room, striding to the door. Barely leaving time to tell Vi that she was heading out, she put her shoes on and slipped out.

She _was_ going to get answers. And Caitlyn knew where to find them.

* * *

"You're up to something."

Emilia LeBlanc barely hummed an answer. Instead she adjusted her mantle and straightened her headcrown. A hand was holding a small pocket mirror, the other one fixing her dark makeup. Red eyes narrowed, silently observing the Deceiver.

 _Definitely up to no good._

"What are you scheming, Evaine."

There was no answer, the Grand Hall remaining silent. It had been like so for the past 10 minutes, champions having filled out as soon as the match had ended. Only some had lingered and exchanged pleasanteries. And as soon as they had departed Elise and LeBlanc were left alone. Waiting for an answer, the red mage lazily looked around her.  
Tall ceiling and richly decorated surroundings that could put any other to shame, the room was of good taste. Immaculate whites and a glass well of light opening through the ceiling, illuminated the room in the most beautiful of ways. The carpets were lush and kept in pristine condition and the smallest of runic carvings in the walls made for the very finest details. And then Elise was bored of describing her surroundings, as she had done so many times before. Her attention was already back on the Matron. Said woman had stayed quiet. Awfully quiet.

And the Spider Queen had been around long enough to know. LeBlanc had found a new distraction. Something to ease the boredom of a brilliant mind.  
The mirror clicked shut, and the shorter woman looked up to Elise for the first time since they had descended from the platform.

A dangerous smile slowly grew, her eyes narrowing in delight. "I am hurt that you would think that I would be up to no good. Of all people. If you are looking for some big, bad, scary Noxians, go bother those DuCouteau siblings."  
" _I_ am hurt that you think me that stupid," she replied, imitating the other's tone.  
"No, not stupid, my Dear. Simply nosy."  
"Don't test my patience, Deceiver," the Spider spat, "instead, stay out of trouble.  
"Is that your way of showing concern, dear Elise?"  
"I have no concern for the likes of you. I would simply like to avoid getting caught in your _tricks_ and _games_."  
"I honestly can't tell if that is piece of advice or a threat."  
"Consider it as both."

Something unpleasant flashed through orange eyes. And then it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.  
"I will take it as a threat then. I have always been told that _good_ advice is only to be given out by the wise. Or the old. And you, dear Elise, are neither."  
The remarkably shorter woman nodded and started to walk past Elise. In one sudden movement, she latched onto her collar, bending the Spider Queen down, bringing their faces inches apart from one another. A looming shadow shrouded over orange eyes and her previous smile, erased. "I have been listless recently. But let me tell you, I have just stumbled onto something interesting to cure this lethargy that has been plaguing me as of late." Hands shaped into claws, and pulled the Spider Queen in even closer. "So let _me_ give _you_ some advice. Don't even _think_ of spoiling my fun."

And with a gentle caress to the cheek, Evaine LeBlanc pulled out. And Elise realised that she had been holding her breath. Brushing out the invisible creases, the Spider Queen stood up regally. Rarely had LeBlanc displayed an outburst like she had just done so. And it would be best to keep it that way.  
"And besides, I take no advice from someone that gets roasted so easily by a giant lizard."  
The Spider growled at the mage, showing her teeth.  
"Next time Deceiver, you won't be as lucky at escaping."  
"You just keep telling yourself that, Elise."

And with one final nod, the Deceiver vanished out of the room, leaving the red mage alone.  
A shiver ran up her spine and the Spider swore.

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Weight resting on her outstretched arms, the Sheriff of Piltover stood over a sea of open books.

Her knowledge was lacking. It was with that in mind that the sniper had urgently made her way to the one place that would be liable to enlighten her on the infamous Deceiver. The library. Shelves upon shelves, books towered to the ornate ceilings, endless rows of knowledge opening up to her, welcoming her. If one was patient enough, they could find any information on any subject. The Institute's library held the vastest of knowledges and a lifetime of wisdom.

And yet, there she was, dropping on her chair in utter defeat, with no new lead of who LeBlanc was. Or _what_ she was. In the very little texts that existed of her, the mage was a mystified character, with no-one having managed to uncover the smallest of her secrets. Texts after texts only scraped the the Matron's surface, and after 3 hours of researching, Caitlyn had learned nothing that was remotely new. LeBlanc, leader of the Black Rose, was only a name. The Sheriff believed that the first Matron had been a powerful mage, one that had somehow accomplished a feet that was impossible for a mere human; immortality. It was different from the one that the Celestial Beings possessed. LeBlanc's immortality was an acquired gift, her consciousness slipping from a generation to the next, each new leader of the Noxian organisation receiving memories from their past predecessors. LeBlanc never grew old. And LeBlanc never died. Maybe that was what unnerved the Sheriff so much. There wasn't anything that LeBlanc had not experienced.

Under the mischievous and pro prank trickster, Emilia LeBlanc had a cold and calculating intellect. LeBlanc did not make mistakes. And never did she move without a hidden motive.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the Sheriff leaned back in her chair. She was slowly stepping over the line. Slowly immersing herself in something she couldn't and wouldn't be able to control. And she knew it. Experience from years of dancing around dangerous criminals told her that she should withdraw. Leave the matter hanging.

Sighing, the Sheriff slowly pilled all the books into one neat stack, and walked through the isles. Sliding the dusty tomes back into their spot, one by one, she could only feel contempt. Never had she been known to give up on a case so quickly. Never had she been known to abandon anything so quickly. Lips sealed into a slim line as she placed the last of her pile. Staring at the book, a slim finger ran over the spine and traced the letters. Blue eyes read: "The Grand History of Noxus."

A whisper. Words gently murmured, freezing the Sheriff to that very spot. A cool hand gently glided up her own outstretched one. Slowly. Tantalisingly so. And when Caitlyn was about to turn around, Leblanc withdrew, bringing the book in her grasp. The sound of turning pages filled the silence. Caitlyn counted to ten before her breathing was back under control. And only when the mage addressed her, did she turn around. The sniper stared down into orange eyes. As ever, they were narrowed appreciatively, amusement giving them a light hue. Slamming the book shut, LeBlanc shoved it back into the Sheriff's hands.

"I am offended that you would read these antiques over my own knowledge. Would you care to tell me what it is that you are studying so thoroughly?"  
"Nothing that can be found in the books, apparently."  
"Is that so? Tell me more. I might have what you are looking for."  
"I am sure you do," answered the Sheriff crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Tell me."

Silence interrupted them once more. Lips parted very slightly, closing after a moment. Blue orbs wavered away from orange slightly. And then, very slowly, did Caitlyn turn her back. Using more care than she had before, the book was slid back into place. Only then, did sapphire meet with topaz again.  
"Emilia LeBlanc. A mysterious and ageless character. A key to solving the biggest mysteries in Valoran history."  
Purple lips stretched into a thin smile. "That almost sounds like a mystery novel to me. Fiction should be another two isles down."

A hand latched onto her wrist, pulling the mage in closer. "Just _who_ the hell are you, Emilia LeBlanc."  
"Ah, but is that not the one million gold question?"  
"I bet more than one payed that much. And I bet none have succeeded in finding the answer."  
"Some have."  
"They disappear before they can tell a soul."  
"How unfortunate. Are you telling me that you are willing to bite the bait? Many before you have failed."  
"I am telling you something about myself, Emilia. I as am relentless as I am determined. I _will_ pierce you to light."  
Why?  
"Because I love a good chase."

 _Shit_.

That was not how she had intended it to come out. Resisting the urge to purse her lips at that, the Sheriff stayed stoic. In some ways, she had meant it. Maybe she should have said it differently. Not quite so forward.  
If she would have said something witty instead, there would be no growing grin on the mage's face. At first, eyes had widened very slightly at the confession. And for once, the Deceiver had been caught off guard and rendered speechless.

She had got the upper hand. For a few moments, thought the Sheriff grimly, as she let go of a thin wrist, leaning back against the book shelves, trying to give off an air of nonchalence. LeBlanc would not buy it.  
But the least she could do was try to do something else but stand around burying her face in embarrassment.

"I did not know you leaned this way, Dear Sheriff. I must say, I am... pleasantly surprised," smirked the Deceiver, stepping in closer, popping Caitlyn's personal space bubble. The sniper said nothing, merely straightening her posture, looking LeBlanc down even more.  
"There are many things that you do not know about me. And I am sure that there are even more things that I do not know about you."  
"Tsk tsk, and here we go. Back to the same subject again. Some things are better kept secret. And who knows? Maybe I am not as interesting as you make me out to be."  
"I doubt that you would be boring though."  
"True. It would be a lie if I said that my life has been uneventful," she chuckled absent mindedly "It is, however a long and tedious biography. No fun."  
"Will I ever learn anything about you?"  
"Probably not. Unless..."  
Blue eyes rolled. She took the bait. "Unless?"  
"Maybe... I would be more talkative over a drink."  
"I refuse", Caitlyn said flatly.  
"Fine. What about a cup of tea?"  
"Sounds acceptable."  
"A cup of tea back at my place it is then."  
"My place."  
"Really? Am I _that_ untrustworthy?" Leblanc pretended to be hurt.  
You put something into my drink last time. I would hate to imagine what other dangerous ingredients you could slip into my tea while you are in the comfort of your own home. Pardon the lack of better words."  
"I do keep my quarters organised in case an occasion like so were to present itself to me," the mage agreed nodding her head, amused.  
"Should I find it suspicious that you are agreeing with me on that?"  
"We both know that what you said is true."  
"...Lovely. 6Pm it is, then.," Caitlyn said through pursed lips.  
"Is that the time that best suits you?" Orange eyes glanced at the grand clock, occupying the far wall. Hovering over the double doors that led into the library, the heavy mechanism was gentle to the ear, but big enough that any occupant in the room could glance up from their book, and not search too far for the time. 5Pm.

"It will give me enough time to set up."  
"Will this be an interrogation? Amusing."  
"It will give me enough time to prepare for a _guest_ , Emilia. I am after all, extending an invitation to you."  
"Wonderful," The Matron chuckled.  
There was a pause in the conversation. The Sheriff brushed past Evaine without a word. Following the Sheriff back down the endless stacks of books LeBlanc could study the sniper in closer proximity. Although Caitlyn could definitely not be considered tall, she surpassed LeBlanc by a few centimeters, the height difference quite notable with how high her heeled boots were. Midnight hair tickled down past her shoulders. And from what she had seen upclose, the sniper's face was impeccable. Piercing blue eyes was the cherry on the cake. This one was alert.

 _Good_.

Moving past the table that had been in use mere moment ago, Caitlyn slowed only to grab her jacket and her hat, then continuing to the exit. At this time of day, the library was empty. Most champions were either prepping for upcoming evening games, or in one. The bar and the dining area would house a big majority. Matches were entertaining, no matter who wa watched them. The little champions that were left, however, scattered across the Institute, often using that free time to relax or tend to personal affairs. Champions did have a life outside the League, after all.

And that left the halls empty, the quiet ruling over the place. It was nice. And sort of intimate. Evaine snorted, amused. Caitlyn was anything but intimate. Too prim and proper for that. Walking up to the doors in silence, Caitlyn popped her hat back on and adjusted her coat. Taking her time, blue eyes never left clear ones. The moment lasted.

With a nod, she pushed a door open and held it that way, motioning for LeBlanc to step out. Letting it close behind them, the pair stood there in silence for a moment. And then, the Sheriff tilted her hat and nodded.

"I will see you then."

LeBlanc gave a nod of her own and turned on her heel. She did not look back to the Sheriff and made her way back. Dipping to her left, she followed one of the Institute's many corridors. Squinting against the sun, she blinked a few times and let her eyes adjust to the new light. Stepping outside, the Deceiver strolled through a long avenue, overhanging vines providing much appreciated shade. It was not a hot day. And Evaine did not, _would_ not, break into a sweat.  
Walking at a gentle pace, she took her sweet time, making the most of the peace and quiet. For once.

LeBlanc never had the leisure of enjoying time by herself anymore. More than naught, the Matron would be surrounded. Be it by towering piles of paperwork or by her acolytes, Evaine was never alone. And she definitely hoped that she wouldn't be in the next few weeks either. This time, however, she was hoping for a very different type of company.

When she was done, the mage expected for it to be a gratifying experience. Very gratifying. She stopped the small smirk from growing. Smiling this much was almost out of character.

Passing through the Noxian gates, the Deceiver strode through the residential area, slightly lost in thoughts. Or more likely lost in scheming.

Any future plan shattered when the sorceress came to a halt, eyebrows knitting together. If she hadn't known better, she would have said that a swarm of summoners surrounded her quarters. A painted hand clenched by her side before she released it. With the confidence that usually carried her, LeBlanc went over to the group and made her presence known, cape fluttering around her in an unlikely and majestic way. Although her façade was that of a mischievous smile, fury gnawed at her stomach. She would have no-one poke their nose in her home. Nodding her head to none, the summoners' aknowledgement took the form of a smirk.

Too bad a hood was obscuring their features.

The mage pushed past the summoners and made her way inside. And sure enough, the interior was just as crowded. She would have got upset over how out of place everything was and how dirty fingers stained her glass cases. The dead body just happened to catch her eye first.

Lying in the middle of the moderate sized living room, layed a corpse. It was displayed in an interesting way, his face a mask of impassivety. Arms were outstretched along his body, palms open and facing the ceiling. A black rose was delicately desposited on each one. Whoever did this was patient enough to go through the troubles of putting on a show, the Deceiver would give them that.  
A shame it was done in such bad form. Flashy displays showcased like this were only very rarely needed. It posed an intimidating threat and, or a very explicit message. If either of the two were for her, Evaine LeBlanc doubted that the plan had been properly thought through beforehand.

No one toyed with the Matron of the Black Rose. Topaz eyes narrowed, a list of likely suspects already being mentally processed. It was put aside when somebody finally came to address her. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she turned only after a few moments.

"Yes Officer?" she said, batting her eyelashes.  
The Defender of Tomorrow frowned.  
"Don't call me that."  
"I apologise _Jayce_ ," she corrected, "Now, where are my manners. How can I help you, on this glorious day? Shouldn't you and your little... friends be out and about? Or are you all just here for a cup of tea."  
"Cut the chit chat, Deceiver, I am here on official business. I have a few questions for you."  
"Oh, how threatening. It's not like you to be this stern. Where is that frivolous attitude of yours? Your serious demeanour is intimidating."

The man sighed. Where was Caitlyn when he needed her? She was usually the one that delt with the annoying ones.  
"I'll cut the formalities. Why is there a dead man in the middle of your living room."  
"Oh this? For once, I know nothing of it. I went out, and was pretty sure that he was not there when I left. I might have tripped over him, otherwise," the Deceiver shrugged.  
"You went out did you? And this body just happened to stumble into your quarters?"  
"That is exactly what I am saying. Has anyone told you that you how brilliant of a detective you are, _Jayce_?"  
"And what do you make of the black roses in his hands?" he whistled through his teeth, his patience fading.  
"Not a bad tribute. Very creative. And I know what it looks like. Much too gauche to have anything to do with me, however."  
"Black roses are your signature."  
"Not those exactly, but yes, they are. And I know that you won't believe me when I'll say that I have been framed."  
"Has anyone ever told you how much of a good detective you were?" he mocked, reaching behind his back. "Emilia LeBlanc you are arrested for murder and put under the Institute's jurisdiction before any further notice."  
"You have the wrong person, I am telling you."

The Hero ignored her, brutally grabbing her and pushing her against a wall. Feeling her face crunch against it, she hissed, trying to look over her shoulder.  
"I thought you were good with the Ladies, _Jayce_."  
"Depends on which ones."  
"You have no idea what you are doing, Piltovian."  
"I am locking you away."

The cuffs clicked around her wrists and he hauled her up, pushing her to walk in front of him. With a strong grip on his hammer, he led the purple haired mage outside, the crowd of summoners following behind the duo. Walking back through the Noxian quarters in a single file, LeBlanc ignored the stares she was getting, dark thoughts plaguing her.  
This whole situation was grotesque. How she was mistaken for the prankster that fixed this situation was unthinkable. The mage grimly gave her compliments to the mastermind.

Almost tripping over her feet as they entered the main Grand Hall again, LeBlanc ignored all the hushed murmurs and shocked faces of her fellow champions. Pushing them aside, a sharp gaze swept her surroundings. The conductor had to be here. She could almost feel his presence. Orange eyes narrowed darkly.

 _An eye for an eye..._

A summoner observed the Deceiver through his hood. As the delegation continued down the Hall, the cloaked figure broke off from the group and headed down a different branch.

Orange eyes glowed under the hood and the figure disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **A.N: Hello readers! Thank you for reading the second chapter. This is a collaboration between Lunchkunn (-Small Town Exorcist) and myself and it was fun for us both to work on this chapter. There are still many more things that we need to write before closing this story, so please stick with us!**

 **I am not a fast writer in any case, so updates might be a bit long. I still have a long way to go before being an accomplished writer. Thank you for all the follows and the favourites ! We are thrilled that you like this little story enough to follow it.**

 **Please leave a comment if you have the time. We would love to hear your opinions!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arms supporting the shopping, Caitlyn was surprised when she reached for the door.

 _Locked_.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow before letting out a long sigh, struggling to reach into her pocket, her hand fishing around for the keys. It was rare for Vi to head out in such a hurry. When she was sitting down in that armchair of hers, she would usually laze around until she decided that it was time for food or booze. There were rarely any other occasions that could unglue her from one of her favourite spots.

After a few minutes of cursing she finally managed to click the door open. Shuffling in, the keys were thrown on the counter as the woman was debating on whether or not she should take off her boots. And just as her mind had been made up, bending down to reach for the zipper, the radio went off. Swearing for another time that day, the Sheriff rushed into the kitchen, where she left her shopping topple over the table, finally dropping what she had been carrying around. Somewhat relieved, the hat was gently placed on top of the pile. Ignoring the fact that half of her groceries had fallen to the floor, Caitlyn dragged her hand through her hair. And by the time she had put herself together, the radio was frantically buzzing at her. Breathing loudly, Caitlyn only reached for the device when she deemed herself calm enough. She snapped: "What?" Obviously, she was not calm enough.

A small pause before the voice on the other side spoke up: "Sorry for bothering you on your spare time... We just encountered something somewhat... problematic. And I probably need your insight on the problem."

"Jayce," the Sheriff acknowledged, nodding her head despite the fact he couldn't see her. "What is this emergency you make out to be so grave?"

"... I'm afraid we lost the Deceiver."

"Pardon?"

"It's a long and very frustrating story. I'll just come over and explain it."

"Of course," she replied down the device.

"Alright. I'll be right there."

The hextech device clicked off, following the shopping and the hat, also laid out on the table. Paying even less attention to the packets of food she was now trampling, she pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

The Deceiver, arrested? Now what was this all about. LeBlanc was good and Caitlyn couldn't fathom her making a mistake so obvious that it would get her arrested. She was much too careful. Much too meticulous. Especially to the public eye. Although not much was known of the her, LeBlanc was carried by the arrogance and grace that only Noxian nobles possessed. Reputation was as deadly as a weapon. Especially when it was sharpened and honed over the years.

Emilia Leblanc held one of smoke and mirrors, tricks and games. That was how she played things.

Eyebrows furrowed. For yet another time in that day, the Detective didn't understand. The situation was too far out of her reach, as more and more pieces gathered on the board, the puzzle still ultimately impossible to solve. If that were the case, then it would be impossible for Jayce and the summoners to keep up with the mage. Although she was trying her best, Caitlyn was desperately trying to hold on, a deranged interest in the other woman taking over, driving her to follow the story with a close eye.

Shaking her head, she rose when she heard the doorbell. She would get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding the Matron of the Black Rose. That, as she had said to Emilia LeBlanc, was a promise.

Walking up to the door, she took a moment to straighten up her creased clothes and out of place hair. Only when the knocking got more than insistent did the Sheriff open the door. In came in the Hero, pushing past the woman, only sparing her a quick nod. Moving through to the other room, without taking his shoes off, Jayce turned and let himself drop on the armchair Vi had been in, propping his feet up on the table, where Vi had had them. The Sheriff's nose wrinkled. That armchair definitely had to go.

Leaning his head back on the headrest, the champion said nothing and only let out a long sigh. After another long sigh, blue eyes rolled and Caitlyn came to take a seat, sitting opposite Jayce.

"Tired?"  
"Exhausted."  
"I figured."  
"That damned woman is running us ragged," he sniffed with disdain, raising his head to look at her. He seemed tired and wore a grave expression. It was one that didn't suit him, adding a few years to his actual age.  
"It's not like you to use such harsh words talking about a woman, Jayce, I am surprised."  
"Can you blame me? That vixen is doing nothing else but give me a big headache."  
"The gumiho?"  
"The Deceiver."  
"Emilia LeBlanc? She has been relatively quiet these days. At least, on the surface. Only she knows what comes next."  
"To be honest, Cait, I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know what's next."  
"That is probably a good way to put it." She nodded "Will you tell me about your afternoon, then?"  
"There isn't much to say. I got a call from some summoners, requesting some help on this 'matter'. Vi was probably out snoring or drinking already, and you were surprisingly unreachable."

"I do have a personal life, Jayce," eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I know, that was not a reproach or anything. Anyway, getting back to my story, thank you very much, I met up with the group of summoners and they led me down the Noxus wing. And after a few minutes, our destination became obvious. We arrived in front of the Deceiver's door, where a few of those creepy cloaked guys were already waiting. After a quick inspection of the place, I knew that whatever had happened was inside. So, I walked through to the living room, and there it was," he paused dramatically.

"You always pause at the most important facts. I am not here to listen to a story," Caitlyn stated sternly.

The Defender of Tomorrow gave a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "I was trying to add a bit of suspense to this tale."

"I thought you were being serious."

"I was."

"Then please get on with it."

"You're no fun sometimes," he sighed, ignoring the glare, "anyway, yes, I went inside, and in the middle of her living room, there was a corpse. A staged corpse at that. And then, that old fox came back."

"LeBlanc did?" eyebrows furrowed at the increasingly strange situation. "What did she do?"

"She told me that she had been framed."

"Could there have been a chance that she was telling the truth? And stop looking at me with those eyes."

"I am just shocked that you are actually defending her."

"I am not. I am merely trying to understand the situation and jumping to conclusions is never the key to solving a mystery."

"And what mystery is there to this?" he waved his arms widely before motioning to the table, as if the evidence was written on the surface. "We found an _actual_ dead corpse in her _living_ room, holding some _black roses_. Plus, she wasn't even shocked at finding a dead man lying on her horrible fuchsia carpet. I really don't see what else you need to arrest that damn woman."

"But do you not think that all of _this_ sounds a little bit too easy? Although well thought up, the whole situation seems rushed quickly put together. I'd take it as an insult to the Deceiver's intelligence. Never would she do something this grotesque, to be honest. Think about it."

"Why think when you said it yourself? De-cei-ver. There is a reason to that name and there it is."

The Sheriff paused. Minutes went by, before she let out a defeated sigh, leaning back in her seat. Crossing her legs, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You have the wrong culprit. Emilia LeBlanc was with me."

Jayce paused and if his eyebrows could go higher in surprise, they would disappear under his hairline. "With LeBlanc? You're kidding."

"And here I am, being very serious. I am not humoring you Jayce. I know for a fact that she had been summoned for a few matches this early afternoon. And taking into account the rapidity with which she joined me afterwards, it is pretty safe to assume that she had gone nowhere near her cabin before… our conversation took place."

If didn't make her sound suspicious, then quite honestly, she didn't know what would. As the atmosphere grew tenser, Caitlyn made a point of keeping her breathing under control. She knew she was in an awkward spot. And for once, her status as Sheriff of Piltover would not save her. All things considered, she refused to worsen the situation, seeing how bad it already was. Back straightening very slightly, she corrected her posture, upholding Jayce's scrutiny.

"You hesitated… Just what _were_ you talking about with a High Ranked Noxian?"

"Nothing past superficial pleasantries, I assure you. And before anybody says something that they will regret, I suggest that this growing suspicion of yours should be taken back. Out of respect and friendship."

The man flinched and recoiled slightly at the hard tone. A few moments of silence fleeted by before he relaxed his tense muscles, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know what came over me… I guess it was dumb to assume anything."

"I quite understand. You are in a stressful position, dealing with one of the most mystified persons in Runeterra." The Sheriff finally sighed sinking back into her seat, relieved that Jayce would not push the matter further. That would have been fun to explain, she thought with a grim expression.

"If she didn't do it, then who did?"

"More importantly, I wonder who thought it a good idea to compete against LeBlanc."

"I thought that you could tell me, to be honest."

The woman hummed, and tapped her chin. "Is there no evidence left from her escape?"

"Not really… We were walking her down the hall, and then suddenly, there was a great big puff of white smoke… and when it cleared, she was _gone_. The only thing that was left was her cloak."

"That is not very helpful."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea… I guess the only thing we can do, from here, is conduct a search."

"I suppose. I will help."

"Actually, I think that you should sit this one out, and let me handle it." A dark eyebrow raised at the statement. "I know what you're going to say. 'I don't have time to be dilly dallying.' 'I do not rest on the case.' 'You need my detective skills.' All of those are true. But trust me, Caitlyn, you _need_ a rest."

"Do I look _that_ bad?" she grimaced, ignoring the poor mockup of her accent.

"Makeup doesn't hide those bags well enough, Honey."

"But I can still be of use."

"You need your sleep. Preferably lots of it."

"I'm telling you that I'm perfectly fine," she snapped.

"If you say so ", he shrugged, jumping out of his chair, a cocky grin finally starting to transpire.

"I see that you're doing better… So tell me, Sir detective, what is your grand scheme?"

"Since we're back to step one, I guess the only thing we can do is search for clues and leads. Maybe… starting with this place."

"I thought that was going to be the case," the Sheriff shrugged, getting to her feet. "Lead the way. Just make sure to put everything back in its place."

"Seriously? And here I thought you were going to say no."

"How long have we known each other?" she asked, absent-mindedly twirling a strand of dark hair around her finger.

"Errrrr…. Quite some time now, maybe a few years?"

"So we have. And in that time, have we not got to know each other a little bit better?" She frowned, noticing a chip in her black nail varnish.

"Yes?" his reply was a little less assuring than he would have liked. "I'd like to think that we know each other quite well now."

"I agree. Re-living past experiences, I realised that once you have something in mind, there is no dissuading you. Even if I told you that LeBlanc and I have in no means become best friends in the whole of Runeterra."

"You're very ironic today. Are you sure you're okay?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Maybe I am that much more exhausted… or maybe the Deceiver's humour is rubbing off me."

"Please don't."

A rare smirk. "Shall we go then?"

Jayce sniffed and eyed her suspiciously, before he shrugged, taking the lead. Around the house they went. Due to her status of Sheriff and a leading figure in Piltover, Caitlyn got a slightly bigger household than the average champion.

That and she was good at negotiating. The woman had decided to upgrade from a single room cabin to a double room one. And that had mainly been to welcome Vi whenever the pinkette ever felt like dropping by. Although the Enforcer had her own entitled cabin, she would seldom go back to it. Most of her stuff was on the floor in her upstairs bedroom anyway. At first a temporary arrangement, Caitlyn had offered applying for an even bigger place, so that the two of them could live comfortably. The other woman had merely shrugged, saying that the place that they had was perfect, and that she didn't mind the smaller room, describing it as "cozy".

The Defender of Tomorrow climbed the stairs and pushed the bruiser's door open, stepping over the hextech material that was littered all over the floor. He looked around the room quickly and gave up just as fast as he had come in. Vi didn't have that much stuff. The shelves were empty and so was her wardrobe, save for a few jumpers and sweatshirts. All her belongings were either on the floor or trying to hold up on the desk. The only surface that was relatively clear of any mess, was her bedside table. A small picture frame stood alone, in surprisingly pristine condition.

Everywhere else was too much of a mess, the floor barely visible under what could only be described as "junk". Deciding that the Deceiver would never hide in such a mess, Jayce pulled the door closed and looked back at Caitlyn. The other woman just shook her head in defeat. "At least she keeps that mess in her own personal space and doesn't bring it downstairs". The man nodded and the duo headed back downstairs, turning the single light off in the otherwise very dark corridor. Going back through the living room, Jayce did nothing more but open a few cupboard doors, finding only plates and cutlery, like one would expect from an ordinary household. Crossing through to the kitchen, Jayce eyed the fridge, and shook his head, laughing at his own stupidity and paranoia. Caitlyn just raised an eyebrow. They continued their trek across the house and stopped at the door in the back. He asked for the sniper's permission. The Sheriff nodded and opened the door herself. The man gulped and slightly bowed his head, stepping through the door frame.

"This is the first time I've been in your room," he laughed, trying to sound more casual, less nosy.

"You might be right. I'm sorry for it being such a disappointment though." And with that, she strode over to close her window, before going up to her bed, on which she sat down, turning quiet to give Jayce the space he needed to conduct his "search". Unlike the other resident in this house, the sniper's room was spotless. Tall shelves with numerous books lined the otherwise bare walls, an upmarket carpet pleasantly soft under his feet. This room was Vi's polar opposite. Nothing was on the floor, all belongings carefully tucked away in wardrobes or that oversized dresser. And apart for that single picture decorating the walls, the Sheriff's bedroom was cold and professional. Although that is mostly what he had expected, Jayce couldn't help but feel disappointed. Walking over to the desk, he pushed around the scattered papers, not even bothering to skim though the content they held.

The man sighed and looked out the window that gave the smallest amount of light onto the busy desk. Nothing too interesting. His shoulders dropping in defeat, he headed back to door, only pausing slightly as he reached Caitlyn's level. As soon as she got up, the pair made their way back to the living room.

"I really don't know what I was expecting… Sorry, I guess."

"What are you being sorry for?"

"I don't know … For putting you through this. I just thought LeBlanc would head to this place if she felt cornered… Just because, you know, you two had been chatting earlier."

"If I were in your position, I would have come to that same conclusion."

Jayce scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'll take my search somewhere else… I don't think she has many friends though."

"Although I do not know if she could be considered a friend, I have seen LeBlanc tail after the Spider Queen quite a bit."

"Elise the Spider Queen... Great…" he mumbled.

"Scared of spiders?"

Jayce threw his arms in the air in defeat.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your bathroom before I head out?"

"Of course. First door on the left when you head down the corridor."

"Thanks."

As soon as he left, her smile dropped, her eyes darkened. The whole situation was unrealistic. Strange even. Rewinding, Caitlyn played the facts from the beginning.

The first most unlikely event was the Deceiver's sudden pique of interest in her. Caitlyn and LeBlanc had never exchanged pleasantries before that evening. Let alone had a proper conversation. In that case, what had inspired the mage to come and find her those two nights ago? One problem she has no answer to.

The Sheriff also felt that the other woman was in some ways, different. Not her usual jokester self. On the few occasions they had spoken together, Caitlyn had found her to be more mature and relaxed, if those were words that could be used to describe her. It still didn't change the fact that the Matron was a dangerous woman. Everyone, at the Institute at least, knew that about her. Under her mischievous cover, LeBlanc was a woman of tact and infallible strategy, her ambitions kept a secret only to herself. Having come face to face with her on the Fields of Justice, most champions kept their distances. Yet, no-one truly knew her limits or the extent of her power. Which was arguably for the best.

 _Then why? Who?_

Why would anyone go up against her? Who could possibly want to frame her? Nobody very sane, that's for sure. Although the excuse that LeBlanc had been with the whole afternoon was clearly a bad one, Caitlyn was certain that the other woman was not the culprit. Caitlyn knew it.

Magic abilities far beyond her comprehension, of course she could have been tricked into believing that they had met up, when the mage had really been tending to other business. That would give her a more than solid alibi, leaving room to manoeuver into doing whatever she wanted to do. Something so trivial and yet, so straightforward to set up.

But this time, facts and proof were not what pushed Caitlyn into believing that the Deceiver was clear of all charged. This time, she relied on her intuition. Something in her gut pushed her into believing that the situation wasn't quite right.

The Matron wasn't clear of any crimes. Far from it. However, she _was_ far more careful. Hands pulled strings from behind the scenes as Emilia remained in the dark, never getting dirty. That, and black roses to imitate her signature was too much to believe.

"Is that shower curtain new?" Jayce asked as he exited the bathroom, wiping his hand on the towel.

"It is," she nodded. "It is still very much a work in progress though."

"Looks nice." He nodded. "Well then, wish me luck."

"Break a leg."

Jayce mumbled and waved before he headed out. Caitlyn waited a few minutes before she headed down the corridor and opened the bathroom door. And sure enough, a purple rag hung over the bath tub. Walking up to it, she teared the cloak down and stared, mild irritation furrowing her eyebrows.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing."

"Not much. And how are you, Dear?"

Caitlyn scowled "Just get out."

LeBlanc laughed and stood up as she could in the bath. Using Caitlyn's shoulders as a support, she carefully stepped out of the tub and gave Caitlyn a small pat on the back. "Believe it or not, I was in there for quite some time. I didn't think that blockhead would be with you. I like your bedroom, by the way."

The Sheriff rolled her eyes and stepped back through the living room, the Deceiver close behind her. Taking a seat on the sofa, LeBlanc dropped down next to her. A bit too close. The pair was unusually silent, as they both seemed lost in thought.

Eventually, the Matron spoke up. "I suppose that there is no need to brief you on the situation."

"I heard that you have been framed."

She nodded and sighed dramatically. "I don't understand. Just who would want to lock me away?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Okay, probably more than a fair share," she laughed. "But this time, I give you my word that I had nothing to do with that dead man on my carpet. That is not fuchsia, for your information."

"Do your promises ever mean anything?" she frowned.

"I never give out promises. Now that is the subtle difference."

"Then I'll take it," Caitlyn sighed, sinking back in her seat. Her head felt like it was about to explode, her brain frantically trying to make sense of the situation.

Twirling the same strand around her fingers, her eyes got lost, not looking at anything in particular. Everything was so obscure and with so little information and so many unknown, it was impossible to even attempt reaching a plausible conclusion.

"It's twenty past seven," LeBlanc spoke up eventually, her pocket watch clipping shut. "We're behind schedule."

"You seriously still want to have that talk over a cup of tea? Now of all time?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Let's put our thinking caps on," she smirked, rising from the sofa and walking into the kitchen. "Where do you keep your teabags?"

Getting out of sofa with difficulty, Caitlyn dragged herself to the kitchen. Twenty past seven only? She felt drained. She craved for a warm bath before heading to bed. Unfortunately, the Deceiver still seemed full of energy, enough to carry her into the early hours of the morning. The Sheriff's shoulders dropped some more, a hand coming up to rub her eyes as she multitasked, fetching the kettle.

Propping it on the stove, she threw in two teabags and started clearing the kitchen table, slowly picking up the crushed packets on the floor that had, thankfully, not popped open. In a few minutes, everything was set, two cups with their saucers waiting to be filled. The teapot's loud whistling was the only sound that filled the silence between the two, LeBlanc obviously lost in thought, as she casually leaned back on the kitchen counter. She seemed much smaller without her mantle dwarfing her. And without anything to cover her up, the mage was left in that poor excuse of a dress. Caitlyn looked away, slightly uncomfortable. That outfit really was as skimpy as it looked. Emilia LeBlanc was small, probably smaller than Caitlyn. Gentle curves, much too pleasant to the eye. A body she proudly flaunted whenever she could. Although she seemed more than casual in this instance.

"So… I've heard that you lost your cape…"

That seemed to pull the woman out of her torpor as eyes sharpened again. Caitlyn had always found those eyes to be a peculiar colour. Deranging, almost.

"I have. And I am deeply irritated. Why bring that up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like something to cover up…"

LeBlanc blinked and smiled, amused. "I am usually told to take more clothes off, rarely the contrary. But very well, this is your house."

The sniper nodded, inwardly cringing as she pushed her bedroom door open. Going through her belongings, she finally found a suitable size. It was dull and probably not to LeBlanc's taste. Caitlyn simply refused to have that woman walking around _her_ house in that state of dress.

Walking back through to the kitchen, she found the other woman already pouring the tea. Waiting until she was done, Caitlyn handed her the sweater. Eyes narrowed appreciatively, the smaller woman laid her head crown on the table, before slipping the jumper on. LeBlanc looked surprisingly… _normal_ without all those accessories to hide behind. It was deranging.

"I'm afraid I have no other size", Caitlyn mumbled.

"That's quite alright. How do I look?"

"Sit down and drink your tea before it gets cold."

"You're no fun, sometimes," the short haired woman pouted.

"And you are not the first one to tell me that today," she sighed circling the table, taking a seat. Picking up the cup of tea, she put it to her lips and relished the hot beverage dancing on her tongue. The Sheriff sighed. After such a day, she really _needed_ that. "So what is your course of action?" she questioned, watching the honey coloured liquid dance as she twirled the cup gently.

"I was just thinking about that."

"Do you have an idea of who might have done this?"

It took some time for the Deceiver to reply, the words probably getting tuck in her throat. "No, I don't." came the words, bitter. "To be honest, I never thought that someone would stand up to me like so."

"Do you really want to pass off for that one mean witch?" Caitlyn muttered, more to herself.

"Maybe I do. People leave me alone. And by the way, I heard what you said with that blockhead. I do have friends."

"I did not know that you cared for them."

"I don't."

"Oh."

"I feel like this conversation is going nowhere."

"That's because it isn't. Listen, tomorrow, I will head to the crime scene. I haven't been there myself, so I might find something that could point us in the right direction."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know yet. 'l'll advise when there."

LeBlanc paused. Reuniting the cup with the saucer, she looked up through her lashes, orange eyes as piercing as ever. A shiver ran down Caitlyn's spine.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you going through these lengths to help me? You're not the type of person that does this for favours. Nor do you do this for recognition. So why? I'm pretty sure that if you locked me away, you would be the talk of Runeterra."

"Probably. But as you rightly said so, I am interested in none of the above. My sole purpose is catching this criminal and locking him away. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Would you chase after me if ever I committed a crime?"

"Yes."

"You're actually pretty straightforward."

A quiet shrug. Caitlyn downed the last of her tea before she allowed herself to lightly slump against her chair, exhaustion finally catching up to her. Orange eyes just starred.

"Tired?" came the rhetorical question, almost as a whisper.

"I apologise for being such a poor host", the woman whispered, berating herself for her lack of form.

"There, there, there is no need to apologise. I do believe that you have been working hard."

 _Just for a moment._

Letting her eyes close shut, Caitlyn remained quiet. If they were not in such a complicated situation, then she might have found this rather pleasant. And then just like that, the moment ended.

As a hand came to tangle itself in her hair, Caitlyn jolted up, catching the other's wrist. "What do you think you're doing", she hissed.

"I thought that women enjoyed their long hair being played with. Obviously my mistake."

"I think it is time for us to head to bed", blue eyes narrowed.

"I am not very tired."

Without letting go of her wrist, the Sheriff rose, tugging the Deceiver behind her to her bedroom. Swinging the door open, she motioned Evaine in with a nod. Emilia was silent for once, her posture uncertain for a moment.

"You will sleep here."

"My…" the mage cackled, "I didn't think that we would be sleeping together so soon."

"And we won't be. I will sleep in the living room."

"How gallant."

"I would hate for Vi to come back with you sleeping there."

"Or maybe we could both sleep here."

After the most imperceptible pause, Caitlyn turned her gaze away. "Good night, LeBlanc."

There was a small gust of wind, and suddenly, the woman had her back to the door, LeBlanc hands on either side of her. Although the height difference was quite notable, Caitlyn felt herself shrink under the scrutiny. And if the woman was not smiling, her eyes were. Breath caught in her throat the Sheriff remembered to breath.

Leaning her weight on her arms, LeBlanc stood on her tip toes. Eyes now almost level, Caitlyn found herself staring back into enchanting eyes. Much too gently, much too slowly, a hand grabbed the Piltovian's chin, the Deceiver gently pulling Caitlyn's face in, their breaths now mingling. Quiet and immobile, the two were the image of stillness for a moment, sunset eyes diving into blue ones while they searched for something. And then, as if they had found what they had been looking for, she gave the quietest of grins. Folding her arms, she pressed up against the Sheriff, eyes looking up through lashes. Caitlyn watched as slowly, much too slowly, she was pulled in more, their lips now brushing against each other. And then, there was something cold against her cheek, soft lips whispering into her ear.

"My offer still stands, Caitlyn."

LeBlanc pulled her face away, that same smile defining her features.

Caitlyn said nothing as she shoved the woman off, holding her at shoulder's length.

"I guess not then. I will see you tomorrow morning, _Sheriff."_

Caitlyn just gave a quick nod and headed out the room, closing the door shut behind her.

* * *

 **A.N: hello again! I hope that you guys have had a good 2 months (probably) since I've last updated aha. This story is still going strong, and I am currently doing my best to improve my writing.**

 **Thank you for follows and favs  
And the reviews! They made me very happy! **

**Xyllix : I unfortunately can't write smut without at least 15 000 words of backstory to it aha... I am trying my best to include some ... fun moments though.**

 **Hope you all still enjoy this story, and until next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm heading back."

The other woman said nothing as she stood leaning against the doorframe, watching Vi stuff the bare necessities down a worn-out backpack. Although the process was… fascinating, eyes travelled from the bag to the Enforcer, an eyebrow raising only very slightly.

"Why?"

Buckling her belongings up tightly, Vi hoisted the weight over her shoulder, brushing her hands against one another before she slid them in her pockets with a laid-back attitude. Only the frown and furrowed brows gave away the fact that she was probably extremely _furious_.

"Like hell I know. A turf fight between some ol' families I never even heard of broke out back in Piltover, and we got our arses dragged in it by having to take care of it."

"We?"

"The Boy wonder of Tomorrow and I," she snorted.

"And I'm staying here."

"Looks that way. Apparently, they need you here to take care of that ongoing murder case. As if they can't do it themselves."

Vi brushed past the shorter woman, heading around the corner before stumping down the stairs with those heavy boots that had yet to be taken off in the house. Dragging her feet all the way to the door, she paused, bending down to finally tie her loose laces. Focused on her task and probably already brooding over the trip, she had not heard the approaching steps.

"How long will you be gone for?"

Vi recoiled and whipped around to the soft voice.

"Damn it Cait, don't do that to me."

"I didn't know I'd startle you."

"Yeah no sweat. I guess we'll be gone a few days. Dunno. No sure way to say."

"Have you notified the Summoners?"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that you'd do it for me. I didn't think that we'd be called out at 6 in the morning."

A short pause.

"Of course."

Vi glanced at the Sheriff. Caitlyn seemed… different. Although she should be happy about her partner being in a better mood, the Enforcer couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. As if something wasn't quite right. But what? Was she imagining it? She had to be.

"Why? Scared you're gonna miss me?" With less confidence than she would have liked, Vi slipped her arm around Cailtyn's slim waist. The pinkette gulped as she got a smile in return.

"You should get going, dear. You don't want to keep Jayce waiting."

And then there was a gentle warmth dancing across her skin. Vi froze as a hand glided over her own. Slowly, teasingly. The smallest hand started to uncurl fingers from around her waist. One by one, until she was free again. The contact lingered, just a moment longer, before the raven-haired woman let go. Taking a few steps back, she then smiled before nodding to the door.

"Safe trip. I'll be here at your return."

A nod.

No more words were said as the Enforcer headed out the door. Raising her collar against the morning cold, long strides carried her to the Institute's main hall, where Jayce had been waiting. Grunting, the man waited until she was level with him before he took the lead and headed down one of the numerous white halls. By the look of things, the Hero of Tomorrow was most probably scolding her over her tardiness, his arms being thrown all over the place as he scowled at her. Vi just nodded.

Over and over, Vi replayed the scene in her head. And over and over did she feel uneasy.

* * *

"Sheriff."

"Summoner."

"The High Council is grateful for your involvement in this case."

Caitlyn rose from the floor and gave a stiff nod. "Of course."

"We would like to solve this case with as much efficiency and as much discretion as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well. You are to inform us as soon as you find anything of any importance."

And with that, the cloaked figure turned on his heels and Caitlyn waited for him to be out of the room to scowl. Although she didn't mind the Summoners most of the time, she couldn't deny that she held slight contempt for them. Separation between the summoners and the champions were nowhere encouraged, a division had just naturally split the Institution's denizens. Even though most summoners were perfectly decent, the Sheriff couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around them. The high Council had eyes everywhere around the Institute. And secrets were hard to keep, when walls could hear.

Caitlyn shivered. Maybe she really was as paranoid as people said. And then again, there was no harm in being too careful. Shaking her head, she put those thoughts aside and went back to her task at hand. Crouching, she once again found herself staring at the victim's body. The corpse was staged. And quite neatly at that. Her heart beat faster.

With all her years spent as a detective and with all the experience that came with it, Caitlyn knew that she faced a dangerous opponent: a brilliant mind. This person knew what he or she was doing. They had to. Or she hoped they did. LeBlanc seemed quite nonchalant about the whole situation. The detective knew that under the surface, however, the mage was a ticking bomb, ready to explode. She had said so herself: nobody goes against LeBlanc. Nobody dares to challenge LeBlanc. The promised retribution was to be violent.

Caitlyn shook her head at the thought and decided to go back to her examination. She shifted her weight and moved around the body. Just as she had been doing so for the past hour. She was not one to give up. The more she got involved in this case, however, the more she felt that the circumstances were bizarre. Something was… off. Her intuition said so. And after years of trusting her gut, the detective wasn't ready to give up on it anytime soon.

As she continued with her ramblings, something caught her eye, as she re-focused her attention on the corpse. Brushing that rebel strand of hair behind her ear, the Sheriff bent down over the body carefully.

"Nice view".

Chocking on a swear, Caitlyn jumped to her feet and spun, missing to fall over the dead body.

"VI!" she growled angrily. The person in question said nothing, did nothing, as if glued to the spot. All anger disappeared as blue eyes observed the Enforcer. That smile. That smile was what worried Caitlyn the most in Vi's strange attitude. It was twisted.

Before she could do anything, a metal gauntlet caught Caitlyn at the waist, bringing her close. Falling against the other woman, the Sheriff immediately recoiled, fighting against the metal grip that was keeping her in place. Caitlyn was used to these gauntlets. She was used to having them wrapped around her, as that was how the Enforcer usually picked her up when a situation got complicated. At first outraged at being treated like a doll, the sniper had grown accustomed to the metallic touch that had kept her safe more times than she could count. So then why? Why did she feel so uneasy?

"Calm down, Sheriff, you're attracting too much attention." The struggling stopped. Vi. This was not Vi.

Snapping her head up to look at the other, Caitlyn scowled, balling her hands into fists. LeBlanc merely cackled, her eyes flashing orange a moment, before diluting back into an aegean blue.

Ignoring the stares they were getting, Caitlyn made herself as tall as she possibly could, dropping her voice low so that "Vi" was the only one that could hear her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "I thought we made it clear that you were to stay in my room and not make any trouble."

"I think _you're_ the one that decided on that, Dear. I didn't even have time to put my word in before you were out the door. Did you really think that I would sit on your bed all day knitting you a scarf? Please. And here I thought that we had got to know each other better over these past days."

Caitlyn ignored the pretend pout and pushed the mage back. Vi just laughed.

"Just don't get in my way."

The mage gave a wink. "Do you have any new leads?"

"I might have," said Caitlyn with a straight face again. Ushering the temporarily taller LeBlanc over, the pair bent over the dead body together. LeBlanc examined the body. She founds nothing.

"What am I looking for?"

Without a word, Caitlyn pulled on the man's collar. The mage squinted and pointed at the very small stains. LeBlanc ignored Caitlyn's swearing as the gauntlet pushed the man's face sideway rather violently. These things really were too big after all.

"What are those?"

"If I had a guess, poison."

LeBlanc paused. "Interesting."

"Do you think it could be a possibility?"

"I definitely wouldn't leave it out."

The detective said nothing for a while. "Great," she said sarcastically, "That only leaves the whole Institute population to go on as suspects."

"I wouldn't be too sure," replied the sorceress, leaning in closer, intentionally brushing against Caitlyn. "Each and every poison is unique. Not one is a carbon copy of the other, as there are always very slight variations. Think of poison like a signature."

"Are you telling me that it's possible to trace the poison back to the culprit?"

"I am."

LeBlanc straightened and nodded her head.

"Do you know who did it, then?" asked Caitlyn, also getting to her feet.

"Of course not."

"What?" Caitlyn deadpanned.

"My poison knowledge, is more than decent. However, it is not good enough as to identify a very individualistic venom."

"You looked so confident," frowned Caitlyn. "If we are not capable of identifying this, then we won't find the culprit."

"I am confident."

"That we can identify the poison? How?"

"I know just the person." Although her sentence had yet to be finished, that infamous smile had already begun spreading to her lips.

* * *

Caitlyn followed her partner out of the Noxian wing back through to the Institute. The silence was awkward as neither party seemed inclined to start a conversation. Small talk was neither one's forte, after all. So, they just walked, the Enforcer leading slightly.

At first nervous of being caught with a transformed LeBlanc, the Detective eventually stopped flinching as soon as they crossed paths with somebody else. Although the acting was a bit over the top at times, the Piltovian had to admit that the mage was doing a pretty good impression of Vi's general attitude. Grinning, winking, pushing her around a bit… All of those things that the Enforcer would do, LeBlanc did.

The only time that the imitations were less accurate, were when LeBlanc had to move the gauntlets. Caitlyn had to admit that the Noxian had quite the attention to detail, as the hextech weapons looked mostly accurate. Getting used to having such big objects attached to the end of your arms was a different story. Ducking under a few clumsy swings, the detective now walked a bit further away. Noticing this, LeBlanc smiled, amused.

Crossing the long halls, they exited through to another residential wing. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, as she was pretty much certain of their destination now. Hugging herself against shivers that were not only due to the cold winter's morning, the Sheriff continued after her companion. The Shadow Isles wing. She never believed that she would set foot here.

Although the huts were built mostly the same, the outdoor environment was miles apart from the Piltovian wing in terms of appearance and general ambiance. Even though it was getting close to noon, a permanent fog clouded the residential area, settling between the huts and the withered trees. The walk felt like it dragged on for hours, a quiet hum being the only other sound that accompanied the gentle clicking of their boots against the paved path.

Finally, they came to a halt in front of a small cabin, a little removed from the main trail.

Vi stepped up to the front door and knocked loudly, waiting, a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Caitlyn simply waited at a distance.

The door opened slowly to two red eyes. Elise leaned against the doorway as she swung the door open. No amount of hostility was hidden from her face, as she stared the two women down. And eventually, very slowly and with a scowl, she scuttled to the side, motioning them in with a stiff wave of her hand. Still no words were spoken, as Caitlyn stepped inside the Spider Queen's house.

It wasn't as dark as she had expected it nor was it as extravagant, the apartment holding only the bare necessities. Impressive libraries stretched across the walls, books struggling to not fall from their shelves.

"I thought I explicitly told you _not_ to get me into your trouble," she hissed to LeBlanc, as she ignored the Sheriff altogether.

The mage laughed as she turned around, pushing the other's back against the door, trapping the spider with an outstretched arm on either side of her head. For once, LeBlanc was towering over Elise. Caitlyn looked away, embarrassed. She had to admit that the image was rather perturbing.

"Do you like what you see?" LeBlanc whispered.

"No. I prefer you when you're short and less invading of my space. Change back now, or I will do it for you."

"Fine," she sighed, stepping back from Elise.

Not two steps had been taken before she was back to herself. Noticing that the mage was wearing _her_ clothes, Caitlyn pursed her lips. LeBlanc caught her glaring and shrugged. "I went and found myself something more suitable. I hope you don't mind?"

"Hardly," retorted Caitlyn, rather dryly.

"When speaking to this one, honesty is your best friend," mumbled Elise, stepping over to the next room. The duo followed her and LeBlanc dropped on the sofa next to the mistress of the house. The red mage paid no heed to it, probably already used to LeBlanc's personal space invasion. Making herself as comfortable as she could with someone squashed up against her, Elise nodded to one of the armchairs across the table.

"Have a seat."

Weary, Caitlyn gave a stiff nod as she sat on the edge of the armchair, back straight, hands curled into balls on her lap.

Elise opened her mouth to say something, but must have decided against it, shrugging before turning her attention to LeBlanc that had been patiently waiting. Almost calmly.

 _Disturbing._

"I'm waiting."

"What have you heard?"

"That you're in a predicament. That someone went against you. And framed you for a crime you had little involvement in."

"Little?"

"Evaine, a man was found _dead_ in _your_ house. If that's not being involved, then I don't know what you expect."

"True. So then you believe my innocence?" she asked, leaning in, batting her eyelashes.

"I do."

"I am touched that you didn't stutter."

"I had no reason to."

"Is that what friends are for?"

"I thought that you would behave when the Sheriff was around. A sad mistake."

"I've missed our little conversations. Haven't you?"

"We talked yesterday. For a whole 10 minutes. I consider that enough."

"And I've missed you too," LeBlanc said, gliding her finger across Elise's cheek before she got up from the sofa, strutting off to the kitchen in search of the wine cabinet.

Silence returned to the room once more, both women falling silent at the Deceiver's leave. Feeling Elise's scrutiny on her, Caitlyn did her best to not appear too distraught. If she and LeBlanc had nothing in common, then at least they still shared their _humanity_. Could one say that Elise was still human? Impossible to say.

Dressed in some large blouse and skin tight trousers, the Spider Queen was more casual, more approachable. Raising her eyes, she finally met Elise's stare. Neither one smiled.

"I must admit, I am surprised," started Elise, leaning in slightly.

"Surprised of what, Spider Queen?"

"I would have never guessed that you would bring yourself to help Evaine."

"Evaine?"

The mage paused, a smile curling her lips.

"My mistake. _Emilia_."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Caitlyn, confused.

"You are a curious little one, aren't you? That curiosity might get the best of you, if you are not careful. I would advise you stay clear of anything that does not concern you, _Caitlyn_. Friendly advice."

"If you're calling me nosy," Caitlyn rebuked, "then I'll kindly let you know that I am working _my_ case. I will neither admit to being out of place, nor will I consider backing down from it."

A silence once again reigned in the room, neither woman yielding.

And as if on queue, LeBlanc walked through to the living room again with a tray carrying a bottle and three tall glasses. Taking her time in arriving, the mage placed the wine on the table, the glasses then following suit. Opening the bottle with an expertise that had been honed over the years, she poured her two companions a generous amount before she allowed herself the same treat. Ignoring the fact that she almost could hear Caitlyn's quiet protests, Evaine took one of the glasses. Twirling he liquid in her hand, she took a sip. The Demacian wine was like a rich velvet dancing on her tongue. Not bad at all. Elise most definitely had luxurious tastes.

Lowering her glass, she levelled it with the table before wordlessly sliding the glass over to the Sheriff.

"Thank you," she bowed her head, eventually accepting the offer.

Elise rolled her eyes, after having observed the quiet exchange.

"You both annoy me equally."

"You're really not good at small talk, are you?"

"I am amazing at small talk. You two just aggravate me."

"Separately or together?"

Growling, the Spider took a sip of her own glass. "Both."

Snickering, LeBlanc winked before putting her glass down carefully on the table.

"Despite how fun it is to tease you, we haven't come all the way out here for that."

"And yet you're doing such a decent job at it. Now skip to the part where you tell me why you are here."

"We need your expertise."

"Proceed."

Wordlessly the mage nodded. And wordlessly did she slip her hand down her top. True to the person Caitlyn had got to know over the last few days, LeBlanc did not rush. LeBlanc took her time. So Caitlyn turned her head away again.

"This." She said, producing a fabric. Elise noted the stains, and extended her hand.

"Isn't this evidence from the crime scene?" she asked.

"It is. And we took it. I thought it would be more useful here than locked up in a lab," LeBlanc said, ignoring the detective's low rambling.

"She has a point."

LeBlanc offered the torn fabric to Elise. Accepting it, the mage handled it with care, sliding the cloth down the palm of her hand. Elise furrowed her brows in concentration as the stains were carefully being examined. Not wanting to disturb her, Caitlyn observed the scene quietly. And in doing so, she recognized the owner of the house. Calm, calculating and very meticulous.

Quiet over minutes that even Caitlyn thought long, Elise finally huffed and laid back in her seat, fidgeting before her extra appendages folded in a comfortable position. "Very interesting," she finally said.

LeBlanc who had given her space, leant back in. "Well?"

"This poison has a very specific signature and is very unique in its own kind."

"And?" she asked, impatient.

"And very familiar."

Emilia cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "You're saying that you've already come across it before?"

"As have you both."

"A champion?"

"Sharp mind, Sheriff. But yes, I have a champion in mind."

"Why would any of us break the non-violence treaty? Nothing beneficial comes from it."

"I agree with LeBlanc. Charging a champion with murder by poisoning is a heavy and difficult accusation. Especially as we have only stolen evidence to go on. We have to be certain."

Spider legs twitched very slightly, as their owner gave an exasperated sigh. Picking up the tattered fabric once again, Elise raised it to her face. And before Caitlyn could ask what she was about to do with it, the mage opened her mouth. The Piltovian's jaw went slack when the spider gently pushed the fabric past her lips. She was thoughtful for a while before she finally took it out again, gently dabbing her lips with it.

Caitlyn starred a bit before coughing nervously.

"This particular venom has magical attributes."

"The rat and the Zaunite can be excluded, then."

"And the Swift Scout,"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, that mise-"

Caitlyn cleared her throat, the Deceiver coming to a halt. LeBlanc blinked innocently before sighing under Caitlyn's severe expression.

"You're no fun sometimes."

"And here we have only been acquaintances for the past two days."

"Coming back to the matter at hand?" Elise said, watching her nails, noticing a chip in her claws. She frowned. That was not good.

"Yes, thank you. If we exclude these three champions, then only two adepts in the arts of poisoning are left."

"And I am not on the suspect list. If that were the case, then I would have to question your logic, detective."

"Of course not. And that leaves us with only one, then," she nodded.

"The Serpent's Embrace." LeBlanc finished, all traces of playfulness erased from her demeanour. Leaning in, she put a hand over her mouth, pensive. Caitlyn felt a shiver down her spine as the room suddenly turned cold.

Blue eyes observed Emilia LeBlanc closely. Sometimes, the Sheriff forgot that LeBlanc was a high placed Noxian, elevating herself above most of her city's denizens. The Deceiver was a Noble. Judgement, wealth and power. She had all of those. And did she ever use them all to her advantage.

"I don't understand."

"Explain."

"I know the cadet of house DuCouteau."

"Do you now?"

"Enough to be perturbed."

"You're being very cryptic, Evaine."

"I am saying that this, all of this charade does not resemble Cassiopeia DuCouteau. She has a sharp mind. She acts in the shadows and is a creature of careful planning. She is not _this_. She is far above all this grotesque _narcissism._ And she deserves better."

"This makes no sense," intervened Caitlyn, who had held back. "Framing someone for an act they did not commit is a sign of personal grudge. However, it is extremely difficult to pull off twice. Why would the culprit go through the trouble of multiplying the risks?"

LeBlanc shrugged her shoulders. "Some people are more oblivious than others."

"There is that possibility… But there is also the one that DuCouteau is close to the culprit."

"Overruled."

"What?" Caitlyn frowned.

"Cassiopeia would never stand against me. And that is a certainty."

LeBlanc was as adamant as she was serious. And by now, both women knew that LeBlanc was not to be taken lightly. Especially when jokes came to a halt

"If you say so," Elise shrugged. "You have asked something of me. I have answered. What you choose to do next is not up to me."

Taking the outstretched fabric, Caitlyn held it for a moment. Frowning, she slipped it back into her pocket.

* * *

"A waste of time. DuCouteau is not involved."

"It is a lead. And I won't risk missing a detail because you won't follow up on it."

Caitlyn sighed staring down her drink. It was only midday and yet, she felt as if she really needed this cup of tea more than ever. Having moved back to her apartment the duo rested in silence, both pondering on the information they had gathered. Glancing over to LeBlanc, it was obvious that the mage had not expected this outcome, the frown on her face becoming almost permanent.

And for once, she remained quiet. Caitlyn took that as a blessing, resting over Emilia's silence.

Currently, Caitlyn was working off very few hours of sleep. Not that she was one to get what most would consider an "average" amount. Whether it'd be good or bad, the Sheriff had grown accustomed to sleeping very little, putting the day's hours at better use. If it were possible to not sleep at all, then Caitlyn would very happily opt for that option. Sadly, she was only human and her body required a minimum amount of sleep.

Sleep she hadn't got the previous night. Her uncomfortable position having little to do with it. Her sleep had been more or less light since the whole affair started. Although she tried to leave the matter aside, Caitlyn found that she struggled thinking about anything else but the case. And about LeBlanc. She stole a quick glance _to_ the Deceiver. Maybe she really was in too deep. Caitlyn snapped out of her stupor only when she saw orange eyes staring back at her. Laying her cup down, she cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"We won't find anything there."

"And I repeat, I will not risk missing evidence," Caitlyn repeated with a huff.

And then, a question came to mind.

"Why are you so categorically defending Cassiopeia DuCouteau anyway?"

LeBlanc looked at Caitlyn and blinked. "Is it important for the case?"

"I could lie and say yes but I won't"

"A curious little one, then." The Matron sighed and shook her head, a smile nevertheless tugging at the corners of her lips. "Very well, if you so desire an answer to your question: I used to see myself in Cassiopeia."

"Really?" a frown, "but you two are nothing alike."

"Oh more than you would think, Caitlyn. You see, once upon a time, Dear Cassiopeia and I played a game. A game of faces and tricks and wits. How I miss those times."

"You obviously came out victorious."

"I would have liked to proclaim a solid victory indeed. However, I hardly ever got the chance."

"How so?"

"Before I could bow out of our splendid game _,_ Cassiopeia had disappeared into thin air. Months of silence passed before rumours of the cadet's return to the DuCouteau manor made their way to me. So I went to see for myself. Needless to say that she had changed into something completely different. And since then, our games have ceased to be. I am very fond of those times and thus keep Cassiopeia high in my esteem."

"I prefer not to in what these games consisted."

LeBlanc gave a laugh, her eyes then sparkling with amusement. "They are not for you, my Dear Caitlyn. You are not of _my_ world. And it would be best that you stay away from it."

Caitlyn hesitated. "Would that happen to be a warning?"

LeBlanc shrugged. "Take it how you will. I for one, enjoy your company."

"Oh."

"Was that statement too early?"

"I am not sure…"

LeBlanc chuckled and opened her mouth to say something. And then her vision went hazy. LeBlanc staggered slightly, finding Caitlyn's shoulder as a support. Sliding her hand over her eyes, she bent over waiting for her fainting fit to subside.

"Are you okay?"

Was that a hint concern she heard? Probably not.

"I am fine."

"When was the last time you had something to eat?"

Evaine paused and had a quick think. "I don't remember."

A sigh. "Stay here. I will prepare us something."

Gently, Caitlyn took the hand off her shoulders, rising off the sofa. Rolling her shoulders, she then headed to the kitchen in seek of some food. Evaine looked at her back and waited for the Sheriff to be out of the room before letting herself fall to the side. Orange eyes starred at the empty white walls.

What was she doing?

LeBlanc pondered the question without really thinking about it, her stare getting lost as much as her train of thought had.

A light tap on the shoulder brought her back, eyes sharpening, raising to see Caitlyn hovering over her. LeBlanc blinked.

"Is my meal ready?"

" _Our_ meal is. A rule usually prohibits us from eating in this room."

"There is?"

"My rule. Exceptionally for today, we will."

"Are you worried about me?"

"I am worried that you will drop your glass. It will not break on the carpet."

"Oh."

"But refrain from making a mess. Now please move over."

LeBlanc sat up straight and set her eyes on the meal that was given to her for the first time. She looked at Caitlyn.

"Is this it?"

"Yes," she said, bringing the tray on her lap.

"Did you cook this?"

"Please do not start this conversation and eat." The Sheriff blew on her spoon, tucking a strand behind her ear.

Imitating Caitlyn in dragging the tray on her knees, she dipped her spoon in the dish. Bringing it to her lips she took a mouthful.

"It doesn't taste as bad as it looks."

"I told you to not start with this conversation."

"I expected better, if I were to be honest."

"LeBlanc…"

"Your cupcakes are more than decent, after all."

"You've tasted them?" Caitlyn frowned.

"Did you actually think that I ever got caught by one of them?"

"I know you have. Now just shut up and eat."

The rest of the meal was silent. LeBlanc concentrated on finishing her plate, which really wasn't _that_ bad. The fact that she was hungry helped her finish in record time. Pushing it to the side, she sank back into cushions.

"It really wasn't that bad, you know."

"It's eatable," Caitlyn said, laying the tray back onto the table. "But it is hardly what you would call nice."

"Is that all you're going to eat."

"I have other things on my mind."

"You don't say."

With a renewed energy, LeBlanc rose to stand over Caitlyn. The expression she now bore was calm and relaxed. Bending over, she trapped Caitlyn between her arms, like she had done to Elise.

"Care to share?"

"None of your business. And you're too close."

The other woman said nothing. Slowly, she lowered herself, her knees sinking into the sofa's leather until she was straddling the other woman. Hands still on either side of Caitlyn, LeBlanc stayed silent, only pressing herself closer against the other body. Eyes never broke contact. And then a strong grip enclosed her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing." Caitlyn's voice was calm. Her eyes, however, were glaring daggers down at the mage. LeBlanc could see the surprise, anger and slight contempt in them. LeBlanc's smirk was gone.

Freeing herself from Caitlyn's grasp with a flick of her wrist, she rose on her knees and pinned Caitlyn to the sofa.

"What are you…"

"Quiet." LeBlanc ordered. And Caitlyn obeyed. Utter surprise painting her features. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it.

Shifting her weight, Evaine freed a hand and let it wander. Wander through soft midnight tresses she had always been fond of, slide down pale skin. Eyes following her hand's every movement, the Deceiver paused at the throat.

 _Patience is a virtue._

Watching the woman atop her stop, Caitlyn's breath hitched. More than the hand on her skin, she could feel the intensity of that stare. Gripping. And ultimately _frightening_. Although she could have overpowered LeBlanc easily, Caitlyn was frozen in place. Her grip was so strong on the armrest, that she could feel her fingers starting to ache. She couldn't help a shiver when LeBlanc pressed a thumb to her lips, smudging the very little lipstick she still had left. Although she would have thought it impossible, LeBlanc moved in even closer, forehead resting against the Sheriff's. And stayed frozen in place.

LeBlanc was still for a very long time, as if pensive. And then, she leant her head against the Caitlyn's shoulder, resting it there.

"I'm tired," she finally said, letting her eyes drift close. "Let me rest here for a bit."

Only silence followed that.

LeBlanc let Caitlyn relax into the sofa before letting her rictus grow.

* * *

 **A.N: Hello, hello it's been quite some time! First of all I would like to apologise for the delay in the update of this story. School has not been kind for me and I found that I need to be in a very specific mind frame to write.**

 **I hope that you will like this chapter! There is definitely more to come and I am really excited to write the endgame. Not that that's until a few other chapters yet. I just wish to let the characters warm up to each other before being able to have any sort of... private setting, if you understand what I mean. But hey, it is definitely getting there, slowly but surely! Note that this is my first time writing anything other but fluff, so I hope that this is okay!**

 **Thank you again for your patience and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! (and thank you to all those follows/favs. I really never expected this when we first started this story!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlyn watched LeBlanc sleep. Hesitating for a split second, she brushed strands of hair aside. As gentle as she could, she stopped her movement only when she could see the Deceiver's face. She was gentle when she slept. No smirk, no condescending glare. Just Evaine. Caitlyn shook her head. And froze again when LeBlanc shifted slightly. Extending her arm out, the Sheriff caught the slumbering woman, putting her at a distance but keeping her close all the same.

Tilting her head slightly, Caitlyn took advantage of their proximity to draw a mental image of the one called Deceiver. Up-close, she noticed how eyes were underlined by black pockets. Up-close, she realised just how fragile and petite the mage was.

Caitlyn frowned. Since when had she started taking a personal interest in LeBlanc? Fascinating? Of course. A person to underestimate? Definitely not. Something stirred inside of her, causing blue eyes to turn away. She had always been told that staring too long was a nasty habit to have. As far as she could remember, she saw co-workers, superiors, even her parents reprimanding her for it.

 _It makes you look nosy. And meddling into another's affairs is unacceptable._

What would LeBlanc say if she woke up, nose to nose with the detective staring? Would she be disgusted? Frowning was becoming much too redundant. But this time, she did so naturally. Since when had she started to _care_ about what the Deceiver thought of her? Was she supposed to?

 _No._

The answer was simple. It was obvious. Caitlyn had never been someone that cared for other's opinions. She was _fretting_. She was being _ridiculous_.

And she very nearly _shrieked_ when a hand gently caressed her cheek. Surreal coloured eyes stared back at her. They were smiling. The hand on her cheek was gentle. And against her better judgement, she found herself leaning into the touch, her eyes drawn to topaz hues. Without her realising it, the hand had gently moved to the nap of her neck, resting itself there. Caitlyn could feel the cold touch but said nothing. She said nothing when said hand pushed down, said nothing when LeBlanc closed the gap. Said nothing when their lips met. To her horror, she could only close her eyes, melting into the kiss.

* * *

Eyes flew open as she bolted upright. Breathing heavily, Caitlyn was perfectly aware of what she had just dreamt about. Checking that she was still in one piece and still _sane_ , her hands then came up to cover her eyes.

 _What the hell had she been thinking?_

Leaning forward, she slouched. For the first time, she admitted that she was _terrified_. LeBlanc scared her. If this went on, she would have no-where left to be alone, the Deceiver slowly taking over even her thoughts.

Sliding her hand over her eyes, Caitlyn was still for a few moments. Moments long enough to notice seconds ticking by.

Time stopped for no-one.

"Caitlyn."

She raised her head to the voice. Emilia was waiting. Patient as ever, leaning against the door frame. Her expression was stoic, as she called the Sheriff back to order. Caitlyn said nothing, shaking her head before letting her hand drop. She rose, noticing on her way that the two glasses had been removed from the table whilst the trays remained. Eyebrows neither raised nor furrowed. But a mental note was taken.

Nodding to the door, she took LeBlanc with her as they made their way down the corridor, preparing to head out once again. The two women were quiet as they dressed appropriately to fend off the indecisive weather. LeBlanc buried her hands in a borrowed jacket. She rolled up the sleeves. Caitlyn, deeply disagreeing with the execution, folded her own cuffs to demonstrate. LeBlanc _tsked_ but nevertheless folded her sleeves differently. The Sheriff nodded and took a deep breath before striding to the door. It flew open at once and the two stepped outside. The Enforcer walked up behind the Sheriff. Caitlyn looked back and said nothing to the wink.

Taking the first step, Caitlyn led them through the Piltovan wing, to the Institute Halls. Vi was quiet. And at that point in time, it was not too much of a farfetched statement saying that the Deceiver knew exactly where they were headed. Exiting through to the Noxian wing, Caitlyn took note of the sheer increase in Summoners. Those purple capes were swarming in this area. Carrying herself with confidence, she dived straight into the wasps' nest.

* * *

"Should I find it worrying that you know where Cassiopeia DuCouteau lives?"

"Why would it be." Caitlyn retorted as they snuck off to the back of the house. "It is my business to know."

"Did you know where I live?"

"Yes."

"Scary," said LeBlanc with a growing smirk.

The detective ignored her as she suddenly came into a halt. LeBlanc moved behind her.

"Is that our way in?"

"It is," Caitlyn said, looking over her shoulder, unfazed by the mage's shift in appearance again. What did bother her was that LeBlanc was garbed in the Summoner's cloak.

"The windows are locked."

Suspicious, Caitlyn said nothing as she pulled a pin out of her pocket. "I will unlock it."

"Marvelous. How are you to get up there."

"Lift me."

And for the first time since they got to know each other, LeBlanc went quiet. Eventually, she just crossed her arms.

"Are you hoping for me to humour you?"

"The Institute's locks are very elaborate. Probably pick-proof."

"And you're in the process of convincing me that you can pick this would be pick-proof lock."

"I am."

"I volunteer, then."

"We are short on time. I am in no way doubting your own ability to pick locks. I simply happen to have studied the blueprints."

For a moment, the detective thought that LeBlanc would not yield.

"Of course, _Caitlyn_. Consider this an owed _favour_ ," she said, after a pause.

The Sheriff shivered as she felt something brush against her shoulder. It then circled her to position itself next to the original. The clone smiled mischievously. Observant on the contrast in both expressions, Caitlyn wasted no time in rolling up her sleeve and joining the two.

"I hope that you have nimble fingers, Sheriff." She said as she bent one knee, locking fingers with her mirror image.

"I will be quick," she promised.

"I will hold you to that."

With a reassuring nod, Caitlyn stepped onto the make for platform and waited. She was lifted to the desired height with one swift movement. Lowering the magnifying glass on her hat she set to work on the lock. Following the prints she remembered studying, Caitlyn was quick to make the mechanism click.

Laying her palm flat against the window, she gave a tentative push. It creaked before completely giving way.

"Leblanc. It is open."

And as if that was the much-awaited queue, the mage released the lock she had been holding. Dropping a small distance, Caitlyn landed with a heavy _thump_. Straightening up, she glared and opened her mouth to say something that she never got to say, a sudden weight pushing down on her. She allowed for the Summoner's thoughts to flood her own, simultaneously letting out a frown. Caitlyn didn't like the timing. Not one bit.

"Greetings, Sheriff."

"Summoner. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We are simply evaluating the progress of your investigation. It has come to our understanding that you are currently at the Serpent's Embrace residence."

Caitlyn was silent. The Summoners knew _exactly_ where she was.

"I am. I strongly believe that Cassiopeia-"

"Sheriff."

"Yes Summoner?" She advanced carefully.

"Are you alone?"

Caitlyn paused at the question, her eyes slowly turning to LeBlanc. The mage had been listening. Piecing the conversation together from Caitlyn's spoken words, the mage nodded.

"I am not alone."

"We didn't expect you to be."

"Yes. Will that be all, Summoner?"

The voice paused, and eventually, it said:

"This is a serious matter, Sheriff."

"Of course."

"We have organised a conference in order to hear of your progress on this case. You will be there."

"Understood."

"We extend our invitation to the Council Hall, then. We look forward to hearing from you in person. Thank you for your cooperation."

The strain suddenly disappeared as Caitlyn grunted. Retracting the magnifying glass, her free hand started tugging nervously at a strand of hair. She slid the pin back into her pocket.

"You fooled the Summoners."

Caitlyn turned to look at LeBlanc.

"Fooled is a strong word."

"You lied, then."

"I told them the truth. And left out some details."

A thin smile stretched across the Deceiver's lips.

"Being capable of keeping information from a Summoner is not common practice."

The Sheriff shrugged. "I simply like to keep information to myself."

"As modest as ever," LeBlanc mocked.

"And now we have a problem on our hands."

"I see none. The Summoners did not ask for your enforcer. They requested your presence specifically. And yours alone."

"I will not leave you unsupervised."

"And yet, you are out of options."

"LeBlanc." Caitlyn took a step forward. "I do not trust you."

"You will have to."

The Deceiver did not step back when the detective took another one. "How do I know that you will not jeopardise all that we have worked for so far?"

A delicate eyebrow arched. "Do you truly believe that I will make a mistake?"

Caitlyn stopped, mere centimeters from the mage. "Will you?"

"I will not."

Caitlyn wavered.

"Besides, this lead, this _meager_ shot through the dark is the only possible route we can follow at this precise moment."

"LeBlanc..."

The mage smirked and gave a bow. "Good luck Sheriff."

And with one swift movement, the cape engulfed her as it went past in a blur. Caitlyn watched as the silhouette slipped through the open window.

Standing there, she hoped that she had not made a mistake.

* * *

Posture is everything. Authority, composure and more importantly, confidence. Back straight, the Sheriff walked down the halls of the Institute. With an assured step. Never mind the fact that she was already _terrified_ of the outcome. The Summoners were sharp. _Lying_ was no easy feat. Deceiving an entire assembly, however, almost made her break out into a sweat.

 _Almost_.

She had made up her mind. The moment that LeBlanc had come to her for help. No backing down now.

 _Why are you helping her?_

Caitlyn stopped. Was this really the moment to be questioning her decisions? She was in too deep to be having an internal monologue. And too far past asking herself _why_ she was doing it.

She urged her legs to move again. She would have plenty of time to worry about that at the Assembly.

* * *

The floor creaked as LeBlanc took her first step in Cassiopeia's basement. Leaving the window open behind her, the mage gave the room a quick glance. She moved through the dampened obscurity and picked up the first flask that was lying in plain sight. Popping the cork off, LeBlanc took a whiff and immediately sealed the vial again. Putting it back where she had found it, she walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room and opened it up, giving a quick look at the labels.

Nothing pointed to Cassiopeia.

The Sheriff would argue that the Deceiver's search had been brief. It had been. LeBlanc rose, picking up a vial holding it absentmindedly. She gave herself time to gather her thoughts. A painted nail tapped against the vial's glass. LeBlanc was getting impatient. What was she missing? Not a second had been wasted in examining possible routes, possible suspects. A short sleeping cycle meant that she hours to put to good use. None of her actions were unnecessary. And yet the _bastard_ still found a way to slip through her fingers. He was making her dance.

A faint sound turned attention away from the small bottle. Eyes rising to the ceiling, fingers curling around her staff, LeBlanc took a step forward. And then froze. She listened for any other sounds and moved to the steps that made the floor board creak overhead. Pocketing the poison she had been holding in her hand, the mage reached for the door. Twisting the knob, she pulled the it towards her. At this point, the steps had stopped. Her presence was known. Slipping through the door, she climbed the stairs, arrogance and confidence exhaling from her step.

Circling one of the two armchairs that was in the main room, LeBlanc seated herself in the free one and crossed her legs. She settled in before finally facing him.

"A little over-dramatic, wouldn't you say? If you wanted my attention, you could have come by and _talked_."

"Now now, my Dear. My intention was not to anger you." Khada Jhin paused and leant back in his chair. LeBlanc mirrored him and sat back. Her staff a hand's reach away.

"Then what do you want from me. Information? My services?"

"Nothing quite of the sort."

"This grand scheme of yours. Explain it to me."

"Ah, but there is no grand scheme." The sniper was calm and took his time in answering her questions. Although her composed façade matched his own, she was irritated, more than she ever would let on.

"Is that so?"

"In no means has the current situation been predicted or laid out. The predicament you find yourself is merely a random succession of events."

"And here I was told, dear Virtuoso, that you were a creature of careful planning."

"The preparation is always the most important step. You plan. You evaluate. And you start anew. Until you are satisfied with the results. Rushing will lead to a mess of a painting. However, life is an unpredictable mistress. She will betray you and everything that you have carefully prepared. I am sure that you understand, Matron."

"Of course." She replied slowly. "No matter how carefully you set up your plan or how well you lay out your ideas, you will eventually have to deal with some nuisances."

Jhin bowed his head. He leant in suddenly, his gesturing coming to life with a new-found energy. "I am delighted that we are on the same thinking grounds. A battle of wits it is."

LeBlanc watched him carefully. She gave his gun a quick glance. Although it was seemingly forgotten on the side table, LeBlanc didn't trust the Virtuoso to be without a trick up his sleeve. He would have to be crazy. Or brilliant.

"Surely your end-game wasn't to get me arrested and locked up. It is much to drawl for someone like you."

"Get you arrested? The world would be such a bore."

"You seem to have a lot of free time on your hands."

"And yet I do not. Multiple scenarios have been laid out. And I am waiting for them to unfold. Times are interesting. Ties are made and relationships are born. Friendships are broken and last words are ushered. I am both a maestro and a spectator."

LeBlanc ground her teeth together and settled on a pause.

 _Infuriating_.

He had her where he wanted.

* * *

"Lady Ferros."

Caitlyn stopped in her steps and turned to the voice. The Judicator approached with gentle steps. Wings tucked behind her back, Kayle had settled for a more casual attire. Hair tied back, bearing a serious expression, she didn't look any less regal.

The Sheriff nodded her head and waited for them to be level before setting off again.

"I see that we are heading in the same direction."

Kayle dipped her head.

"I have been summoned. They said: 'we have a serious matter on our hands'. Or something akin to that." She peered down at Caitlyn. "Might you have any more knowledge on the matter?"

Caitlyn shrugged and side-stepped a busy Summoner. "Afraid not."

"I see."

They went the rest of their way in silence. Walking through the grand halls of the Institute, they finally rounded the corner to their destination. By now, her stomach was churning and Caitlyn had to make a straining effort to appear detached. Although used to dealing with authority and its constant poking, she usually did so without having anything to hide. Let alone having a runaway living in her bathroom.

A shiver ran up her spine as she was imagining the worst possible outcome. She could be suspended from the League. Or worse.

Catching a strand of hair between her fingers, she fiddled with it before twirling it around her finger. Kayle gave her a side glance but remained silent. The duo stepped into the opening closed off by shut doors. Not yet open, the Assembly was most likely not ready for them. Minutes ticked by. They were excruciatingly long.

After what seemed like an eternity, energy started crackling in the air around them, announcing that it was their time. Puffing her chest out, the Sheriff dropped her hands to her sides and waited. Before long, the doors started creaking open.

With one last huff, Caitlyn took a step forward.

"Caitlyn."

For the last time, Caitlyn turned to the hand that had just settled on her shoulder.

"I do not know of the circumstances, but you must remember that this is not a gamble worth playing. There shall be consequences to your actions."

"I know."

Kayle nodded and tightened her grip on her shoulder.

"Very well. I can only hope that Lady Luck accompanies you."

Caitlyn smiled and broke free of the Judicator.

She was going to need it.

* * *

Cracking one of her smiles, she crossed her legs.

"So you have robbed me of my freedom to act. And now you wait."

"Now I wait indeed."

LeBlanc hummed and took in her surroundings. Cassiopeia was neat. Meticulous. Careful. Everything had been laid out with upmost care. All possessions had been carefully organised. The Matron could appreciate how everything seemed to have its place. And what about her? What about _this_? Was she really to play a _game_ with the Virtuoso? Was it something that was so out of place? Probably not. From the moment that Jhin had laid a foot in the Institute, the Deceiver had immediately been drawn to him. And he to her. It had only been a matter of time before something of the sorts unfolded. Jhin was both predictable and unexpected. A wild card amidst all these very _normal_ champions. A breath of fresh air.

Her nail stopped drumming against the armrest. Had she not described someone else as a breath of fresh air recently? Had it been the Sheriff? It was highly probable.

 _Interesting._

"Virtuoso."

"Always listening."

"It seems like you have very carefully laid out a game. Intricate. But not set in stone."

"Indeed. The game is meant to be _played_. I am thrilled that this has finally come to your attention Matron. However, I must admit that the conditions to clear the stage are most _delicate._ I myself have not found an _answer_. Of how you can win. Of how you can once again move freely. Without hindrance, without claws wanting to snatch you up."

"Is that what you want? Entertainment for my freedom?"

"I lose with grace. Clear your name and you have won."

"I see. The aspect of wiping you from the face of this planet is also very tempting."

"I am sure that it is. But you won't resort to such a crude method."

LeBlanc smiled.

"No. I will clear all conditions. I will drag you into the light. And only when my proof is irrefutable will I return to the shadows. Be warned Virtuoso. LeBlanc never loses. Nor do I yield easily."

His visible eye smiled.

"Brilliant. It seems like we have a game."

* * *

"Caitlyn Ferros, Sheriff of Piltover. We have been waiting for you."

The woman bowed her head before raising her head to the Assembly. Her breath was steady. Her hands were still. Caitlyn was calm. As calm as when she was heading into battle. As calm as when she was hunting down a criminal.

"Thank you." Her voice was level. Her eyes did not waver.

The Summoner's spokesperson had a gentle voice with a sharp edge. She was the only one to stand before Caitlyn. Kayle was seated at the back of the room, her golden eyes never leaving the Sheriff.

"You are of course aware of the situation that is unfolding before our very eyes."

A nod.

"And are aware that it would be in your best interest to cooperate."

"I do."

"Excellent. Then let us start. I needn't remind you of the current situation as you are at the centre of it."

"Naturally."

"Have you uncovered anything that would be of an interest to us?"

"Apart from stating the obvious, I have not had any major breakthroughs. Although the cause of death has not yet been determined, I have reached the conclusion that death by poisoning would be the most plausible explanation. However, I do not have solid proof to back my claims and am for that following the trail of Cassiopeia DuCouteau, the Serpent's Embrace, a great connoisseur of deadly poisons and an adept in using them on -and probably off- the Fields of Justice. The search has been slow, and I find myself to be rather bare without the Piltovan Police force or the appropriate range of technology that are at my disposal in Piltover. The investigation will remain my top priority until any further notice."

"You have indeed been tasked with a difficult case, Detective. However, we hope that you are indeed a woman that lives up to her reputation, as we will settle for nothing less. If you do not feel up to the task, we will remove you from the case and-"

"I am the best you have at the moment," Caitlyn affirmed.

The Summoner gave a small smile that was dropped as fast as it had appeared on her lips.

"Indeed you are. The Deceiver is not an opponent to underestimate and she is best kept at a distance to not fall victim to her games and tricks. The fact that she has escaped us is unforgivable and we a currently mobilising a great number of Summoners to hunt her down. The mage must atone for her crimes."

Caitlyn internally frowned as LeBlanc was being _hunted_. However, she did not let her disgust at the Summoner's harsh choice of words transpire as she stayed inscrutable.

"Caitlyn Ferros."

"Yes?"

"What is your relationship with the Deceiver?"

The question was simple. And yet it had been the one she had been dreading the most. She clenched the fist in her pocket and answered.

* * *

Seated at Caitlyn's desk, LeBlanc was processing the events of the day. She had let the Virtuoso leave before exiting the house through the way that she had come. Covering her tracks, the window had been sealed, as if the DuCouteau's house had never been broken in. Cassiopeia would understand. Maybe it could be a fun tale to tell in the following 100 years. Given that Cassiopeia would live that long. Pushing the chair away from the desk, the Deceiver rested her cheek against her hand. Her life wasn't usually as eventful. The two snipers were much more in sync than they would ever admit to. A smirk tugged at her lips.

She heard the front door open, the Sheriff before long leaning against the door frame to her own room. LeBlanc turned to her, her smile slightly dropping. Minutes passed before Caitlyn took a step into the room. Her movement were slow and LeBlanc raised an eyebrow.

"Tired are we?"

The Sheriff stopped a few steps in front of her. Her eyes were hidden by her hair. LeBlanc did not try to look through it. Maybe this is what they called patience.

"Please tell me that you have something new. And that it was not a waste of time sending you on Cassiopeia DuCouteau's trail."

"Can't say that I have anything ne-."

A grip tightening on her shoulders silenced her. For the first time since she had entered her room, Caitlyn looked up and dived into those golden eyes she found so alluring.

"Why."

"I'm afraid I don't understand-"

"Why has it come to this?" the grip tightened almost painfully. The Deceiver did not flinch. "Everything is so irrational, we have no breakthroughs and we are alone on this."

"Caitlyn."

"I lied about you, Emilia! I lied…" The grip lessened and her head dropped.

LeBlanc said nothing and followed Caitlyn with her eyes.

"Emilia, what are we?"

"I fail to understand the question," the reply was cold.

"The Summoner council asked about our relationship and…"

"And what?"

"And I acted as if nothing of all this had happened! As if there was there was nothing between us."

"And what do you think there is between us?"

Caitlyn bit her tongue and said nothing.

"Well?"

"I am not sure… We are not friends… We are more than acquaintances… But something… something has changed."

"And what would that be? Do you not want to bring the true perpetrator to justice? Is that not what you wanted? "

"I do…"

"Did your resolve waver? Have you changed your mind?"

"No…!"

"Speak your mind, then." the Deceiver's voice was sharp, a look of disdain had long since replaced the amusement on her face. What was this _weakness_? Had she _overestimated_ Caitlyn? Disappointment washed over LeBlanc before she understood where her irritation was coming from. She appreciated the Sheriff for her _unwavering_ will. LeBlanc was always looking for something to amuse her. Not to console a little girl. Shrugging off the grip the Sheriff had on her, LeBlanc uncrossed her legs, and was ready to rise.

Before she could, Caitlyn grabbed her by the collar and crashed their lips together. Her other hand went to the Deceiver's wrist and trapped it on the armrest. LeBlanc drew Caitlyn in close. The kiss deepened. Hands started to dance across fair skin.

As she wrapped her arms around the Deceiver's neck, Caitlyn couldn't help but wonder. _What the hell it was that she was doing_. As she pressed herself more against LeBlanc, she couldn't help feeling that the Deceiver had won her over. In a mere few days. Was she really that easy? She would recall crinkling her nose at the more libertine part of her entourage. She hated gossip and fled hot topics as she best could. She shifted and let out a sigh before trailing kisses down pale skin.

 _Was she a hypocrite for doing this?_ Words simply weren't enough anymore. How could she possibly explain to the Matron of the Dark Rose -her especially- that this case, this chase had been the thrill she had been wanting since she had joined the League. She _needed_ to occupy herself and lately, LeBlanc had been the only person that stole her attention at every waking moment.

LeBlanc was the first to pull away, her smirk now more present than ever. The two were slightly out of breath. Caitlyn needed to catch hers the most. Caitlyn looked away before having her cheek cupped, the Deceiver sneering as she brought the Sheriff back to her.

"I did not know you to be so eager. But there is a time and place for everything, Dear Caitlyn."

Blue eyes locked with gold before she ripped herself from the Deceiver's grasp.

"I am not playing, LeBlanc. Reminding you seemed to be necessary." Nevermind the fact that Caitlyn had just broken down in front of her. Against all odds, she was now composed. She was not having any of LeBlanc's witty commentary. Tricking herself into thinking that she _did not want this_ in a slightest made Caitlyn a good liar.

But not good enough, as Emilia caressed the back of her hand, her smile playful as always.

 _What a tease._ The Sheriff breathed in. The contact was not broken. Even when small circles were now being drawn across her skin. And just before she covered the Deceiver's hand with her own, did LeBlanc pull away, returning to a perfect posture. As if she hadn't just leant in. As if what had just transpired was naught.

She had to lead after all. Only one could be in the position of power. Caitlyn had had her time. LeBlanc had so graciously given up the mantle of command. But now, their roles were once again reversed. Back to how the Matron liked it.

Caitlyn rose to her full height and headed to the door without looking back.

"I will retire for the night."

It was a statement that she did not expect to be followed up on. However, when she turned to glance over her shoulder, she found the Matron once again close. With a gentleness that the Deceiver rarely wore, she brushed her lips against the Sheriff's cheek.

"Good night Caitlyn. I enjoyed our talk." And without adding anything further, she closed the door.

* * *

Hours had passed and Caitlyn still couldn't sleep. She thought back to the day, going over her end of events.

She checked her hextech devise.

Deciding that she wasn't getting any sleep, she rose and headed for the door, stopping only to get dressed. Once she had lowered her hat over her eyes did she slip out into the night.

* * *

 **AN: Oof I am not dead. This chapter is long long overdue and I apologise for that. I am determined to finish this story, not matter how long it may take me. I wanted to thank you all for your patience and for your kind comments. They really keep me going.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get you another chapter soon!**

 **Rate and Review is apreciated!**


End file.
